The Jealous Man
by Queen of Rickrolling
Summary: Long ago was a story told to elflings, one that told about a mortal man who was jealous of the elves, and so he did things to make himself one. However, was it really just a fairy tale for the elflings? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Woah boy who's ready for this creepy story?**

* * *

**Prologue:** Screams filled the the sharp corners of the cave. The elves in their prisons shuttered and tried to press themselves against the back wall, keeping them small. Anwavanessa didn't even blink at the blood curling screams. Of all the screams and pleas she heard in her time in that cave, this one was no different.

"No, no please! PLEASE!" She's heard them all as the metal sounded and the screams came, then the gurgling of a life ending, and all was quiet save the soft murmuring of Anwa. The elves rattled the cages they were held in, eyes wide at trying to see the black cavern. Footsteps approached them, humming following, and all the elves moved back again. The dark figure appeared, a torch in hand that blinded all the elves. Placing it in the holder he approached Anwa's cage, the bigger and nicer one of them all. Kneeling down he stroked the white, pale face.

"How are you my wife?" The masculine voice asked, she could see the faint outline of his wicked smile. The silky hand brushed her cheek bone, but she didn't answer, only chanted. "I have some new eyes for you, a nice green from a Lothlorien elf. And I plan to get new hands from that nice Greenwood guard over there. Dinner will also be ready fairly soon, right after I finish training some of the more... pleasing elves."

He dropped his hand, standing up and now stalking to the cage that held the Greenwood guard. Upon opening the cage the guard sprinted, trying to escape the cage, but he barely made it two feet. With a quick kick, the silhouette man got the feet from under the elf, landing hard on the cold floor.

Now picking up the elf the man scolded, "tsk tsk, so brave the wood elves are, to try and escape my humble home." He then carried the frightened elf to his work station, and the screams and sounds of metal and gurgling started all over again. As Anwa sat on the ground, rocking back and forth, suddenly she felt her skin burn, and hissed away. She looked at the source though, and gasped, a small hole showed, a fault in the cave. She heaved herself up, as if a sudden hope and gladness has come to light after years of dark. Sticking her small, frail fingers in the hole she dug, exposing the light further into her dank cell. She was blinded by the bright light, and the heat burned her white skin, but she was relieved that she found a way out. Using all the strength she had left, she heaved herself up to the free air. When her eyes managed to adjust to the brightness she couldn't believe what she saw. A sea of green covered the land, she looked down at the soft green that covered her. Feeling the softness if gave her, but suddenly the cave came back to her, and with the remaining strength and sanity, she ran across the land.

* * *

**R.I.P those elves, and Anwa.**


	2. Chapter 1

**BAM! new chapter all pretty! However this is the only one I've made before releasing it... so get ready for a bit of hiatus. But no matter! Hopefully I've haven't scared too many of you away, so enjoy this one!**

* * *

Legolas and Tauriel led their patrol through the woods, keeping a sharp eye out for anything in their forest. Suddenly though they heard a voice, a staggering, female voice. Legolas held up the sign for stopping, and listened, horrified at what she heard.

"The jealous man comes, comes for the ones unworthy! He tears them apart... like a hunter with his deer! He wears their skin, and becomes the one... the true elf..." Tauriel gave Legolas a worried glare, trying to make sense of these ramblings. Legolas thought of a strategy, turning to his men he spoke.

"Find the women, but do not approach, I want to see her first, stay in the trees and stay hidden." The men nodded, and with a swift movement they left, fleeing to the other trees and finding this women. It didn't take long to find her, she limped along the path, her head jolting from time to time, along with her hands. Sometimes her hands will clutch her ears, as if trying to block out thoughts. The guards studied the women, shifting at the sudden sight. Legolas was terrified at the sight, _how could an elleth turn to this? What happened to her? _Legolas decided that his father would need to handle this, thinking that his father experience will help. He motioned for the men to follow the girl. He then turned and sprinted back towards the palace for his father. Upon reaching the edge of the woods he was lucky to see his father wandering in the gardens, admiring the flowers blooming from the first month of spring.

"Ada!" Legolas called out, jumping down from the trees and running towards the king. His father turned to his sun, face turning to concern at the urgency.

"What is it?" Thranduil questioned, chin up and eyebrows down towards his son.  
"We've found an elleth in the woods, she's... well we don't know... but she's rambling on like an insane person." Thranduil thought, knowing that his son will want him to deal with it. He nodded, and Legolas looked relieved, giving a small smile before he turned and guided his father to the women. Despite have his long robes Thranduil managed to navigate the thick trees easily. They quickly caught up with the women, the prince surprised that the women made little distance. Thranduil eyed the women, his lips parting a little. clenched his jaw, swiftly making his way down the tree he approached the women. He came about twenty feet from her, but she still didn't notice him, so he softly spoke.

"My lady?" She gave a scream, cowering her eyes from him and backing away, but she quickly tripped and landed. Her head and hands jerked her mumbling going faster. Thranduil placed his hands up to show that he was harmless and slowly approached the elleth.

"My lady 'tis alright, I will not harm you. No one will harm you my lady." She didn't look up though, only screamed and kept away from him. Thranduil then made the risky decision and kneel next to her, being lucky as to not have her attack him.

"My lady," he whispered, slowly taking her hands as she recoiled them away, "no one will harm you, you are safe from the jealous man." This time she seemed to hear him and reply.

"no one is safe from the jealous man! He comes for me! I know it! He'll clutch onto me and drag me back home, where I'll hear the screams again and again. And the begging and the pleading and the gurgling!" She was rocking now, arms wrapped around her legs and bringing them close to her, but Thranduil managed to stay calm from the horror. Thranduil now sat next to her, carefully placing an arm around her he asked, "who is the jealous man?" This time she looked up, eyeing Thranduil like he was the crazy one.

"Have you never heard the tale?" Her voice was smooth now, "legend said that, he was born of man race, but always envied the elves. He read everything about them, and would talk to every elf he came across, but that envy quickly turned to jealousy. He thought that those born as elves didn't deserve to be elves, so he started researching, asking how to become an elf, so he could rule them and make them the right elves. But he couldn't find anything, so the jealousy turned to range, and he started capturing elves. He would torture them, and get his anger out on them. Then he thought of an idea, to make himself an elf, he would replace himself with an elf. So with the elves he captured, he would skin them, put their skin and organs in him. He became immortal, his heart of an elf, strength of elves and beyond. He cannot be killed by any weapons, and he will become the ultimate elf." Her eyes went off, staring into the blank abyss. Thranduil though blanked far before she was finished, his eyes going to terror of the old elfling stories to scare them. The other guards didn't know the stories, for that story was long lost from fearful parents. He shook out his trance though, looking back at the elleth who began rocking again.

"Shh my lady, he will not capture you again my lady. Please, tell me how long the elves normally last?" She didn't look up again, just answered as she rambled.

"Some last a day, a week, a month, his guards normally last a year, but no more than that... No one has lasted more than me."

"And why is that?" She looked at him again, eyes hurt and depressed.

"I am his wife, I am the one he deemed the perfect elleth a-and so he took me, and changed me, and married me." Thranduil sighed deeply, having to break her eye contact from pure disbelief. Legolas now kneeled next to his father, taking the ladies hand and asking.

"'Tis alright my lady, we will protect you. Do you have a name?" She looked at him again, stuttering.

"A-anwavanessa, m-my name is Anwa." Legolas nodded, keeping her hand in his as Thranduil stood, ordering the men down from the trees. As they descended down Anwa started to panic, backing away from them. Legolas quickly came by her side and tried to sooth her, whispering calming words and brushing his fingers through her greased hair. When she finally calmed down enough Legolas carefully placed his arms under her, and heaved her up, cradling her like a child in his arms. Thranduil turned to his son, seeing the women in his arms he nodded to his son, then turned and left, Legolas on his right and the guards keeping an eye out for the "jealous man." By the time they've returned to the palace, Anwa has fallen to sleep, but with a simple shifting of the prince's arms to lay her on the bed she woke again, eyes wide with terror.

"Shh lady Anwa, you are safe hear, sleep now." He soothed, and she slowly closed her eyes again. Legolas exited the room, only to be meet with his father, worried eyes staring at the wooden door.

"Will this Jealous Man come for her?" Legolas asked, trying to get some kind of relief from his father.

"If she is his wife, then he will come after us with full force, so we must be ready." That was all he said before leaving, heading for his chambers as Legolas stood there, fear seeping back into him. He made his way to his chambers, Tauriel though approached him, her eyes soon turning to worry.

"How's Anwa?" Legolas sighed and leaned against his door.

"Asleep, barely, also the Jealous Man will most likely be coming after us if she is his wife!" Legolas' fear turned to frustration as he banged his head against the door. Tauriel placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and tried to sooth.

"If this Jealous Man is real, then we'll stop him. No one can be completely immortal where no one can kill him. We will stop him, and Anwa will be safe again." Tauriel though saw the fear in his eyes and softened her voice.

"You're scared." He turned his head towards her, staring into her meadow green eyes.

"I-I'm more terrified than I've ever been. When I saw my fathers eyes when she told about the Jealous Man, the fear in his... I just knew that this enemy was one to be feared by all. I mean a man who turned himself into an elf by skinning other elves like we do to deer!" Tauriel swallowed hard, trying to think of other words to comfort her friend, but she just spoke, "any one can be killed." She left, heading to her bedroom while Legolas entered his, slowly undressing his tunic and collapse on the bed, sleep not coming until the dead of night.

* * *

**Oh damnnnn scared leggy is scared! Please leave a review, it's always a nice thing to have that brightens my day! Until then, read my other stories if you've never read them before, and pray that I get an easy week for school!... stupid PSAT!**


	3. Chapter 2

**What'd I say? New chapters during Thankgiving break and here I am! Sorry this isn't the most exciting chapter, but it has some pretty nice stuff in it I do admit. So read, and maybe... JUST MAYBE! I'll have the other chapter up by the end of the week. In the meantime, enjoy.**

* * *

Anwa woke during the dim morning light, slowly lifting herself in a sitting position she noticed the tray of food on her nightstand. Picking up the food she smelled it, feeling the warmth in her hands she to a small bite of the bread, but quickly put it back down and got up. Looking cautiously around her room, dark wood made it naturally dark, and the forest green and silver furnishing covering the room. She then noticed the light coming through her window, the blinds covering most of the pink light. She carefully walked to the window, opening the curtains she blinked at the sudden light. Her eyes though adjusted and she looked out again, noticing the trees shining in the new daylight, and the leaves brushing across the path. The view awed her, and she managed to grow the courage within herself to open the door, and walk out. She carefully padded across the floor, her eyes darting here and there for anyone out there, anyone who might hurt her. She managed to navigate her way to the entrance, but upon seeing the guards at the entrance she panicked. She didn't know what to do, what would _they _do was running through her mind and she was starting to get images again, once she haven't had in a long time; ones of when the Jealous Man first took her with his broken guards, the things he did to her, what he made her see and hear. In midst of her flashbacks she heard a stern voice, but not directed towards her. She looked back at the gates and saw the guards leaving, the gate unattended. There she made her move, taking careful steps she swiftly excited the palace and into the forest. Once she was surrounded by trees she slowed down, actually feeling relieved from being in open space and not in a cramped place again. She took the time to wonder, admire the trees she's never had the time to see and the sun peer through the leaves. Finally she felt her head feel almost clear, but as she wondered she quickly realized that she was lost. Suddenly she panicked, wondering around frantically to try and find the path again, but when she realized that she was truly lost she began to hyperventilate, curling into a ball and jerk again, tears escaping her.

Meanwhile, Legolas made his way to Anwa's room, hoping to gain some more of her trust today. However, as he approached her room he saw the door open, and worry flooded him. He ran into the room, saw the empty bed and nibbled food and the curtains opened. He looked out the window and saw faint footsteps in the mud from the light rain the night before. Hastily he ran down the palace, leaping and maneuvering past everyone who came by. When he reached the gate his father has approached, eyes wide with concern as he saw his son sprint towards the gate.

"Legolas!" Thranduil called out, stopping his son from escaping the palace gates, "what's wrong?" Legolas faced his father, heavy breathing and shaking his head.

"Anwa, she's gone! I think she ran into the forest!" Thranduil now shared Legolas' worry, he nodded and questioned.

"Get her back, and if you find the Jealous Man, hide her and yourself! Run to Laketown or Beorn's house if needed!" Legolas nodded and ran out the gate, using his little ranger knowledge to follow the unsteady, unpatterned footprints. As he followed them, he had a hard time following them, _it looks like she was just wondering with no goal, _he thought, finding footprints that overlapped each other. However, as he tracked he heard crying, and mumbling. He followed his ears now and easily found Anwa, curled up next to an old willow tree, the light shining through glimmered on her, making her newly silver hair glimmer. He stepped forward, making sure to stay silent to cause no scare to Anwa.

"Lady Anwa?" He cautiously asked, now coming up next to her and standing over her. She didn't reply though, only sobbed and shook. He took the chance to crouch next to her, placing a comforting hand on her arm he whispered.  
"Anwa, it's ok. I won't hurt you, you know that right?" She carefully looked up, her blue eyes dark, but she nodded. Legolas smiled and nodded back, now sitting next to her he placed his arm around her, bringing her in close.

"Everything will be ok, I promise." He spoke, letting the tears run down her cheek, but she choked up and shuttered.

"N-nothing will ever be o-okay. He'll find me, he'll take me back to the dark cave and torture me! I will hear the screams and pleas, but I can't do anything about it... I used to though, I used to beg for the them, and comfort them, telling them that it will be alright when it wouldn't. I would try and comfort the people stuck in the cages with me, but they would soon get taken to the table and skinned apart." Legolas gulped at the response, but kept his face cool, "you know he gave me the name Anwavanessa, he made me forget everything from my past, I remember nothing of before, just when he took me... and changed me." Legolas sighed and softly clutched her tighter. They were silent again, Legolas thinking of a way to help her in some way. Thinking over what she just said he got an idea.

"What if we gave you a new name?" He asked, turning towards her as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"I-I am Anwa, t-there is no other me."

"Well you don't deserve a name that was forced on you by a madman. How about another name... say... Kuilamart?" She looked up at him, giving the slightest smile.

"Alive luck?" She questioned, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Yes, you're alive, which is more than you can say from what you've seen, and because of that you are lucky. Lucky that you managed to escape and find a better life." Anwa thought, but she quickly shook her head vigorously.

"No! I am no lucky, no one caught by the Jealous Man is ever lucky! They live forever in fear until it is their time to be skinned and dissected!" Legolas stared at her oddly, trying to explain.

"But you survived, you managed to escape the horrid there! You are lucky to the eyes of those people who suffered."

"I am not lucky, I am a curse, and all who try and help me will face the wrath of the Jealous Man!" Legolas blinked, realizing what she meant. She's escaped the jail, but he will go after her and will stop at nothing, and all those in her way are not safe.

"You bring people hope." Legolas said, remembering that those who have lost their family to him, and seeing her escape brought them hope that he can be stopped. She looked at him, and her eyes lit up at this.

"Hope? Me, bringing hope to those who have lost so much..."  
"Kuilestel." Legolas put the new name in elvish, but her eyes dimmed shaking her head.

"I am not hope, luck, even alive. I am a curse... a-a shadow of the Jealous Man! And he will come for me! He will come with his new fingers and snatch me up! Make me listen to the screams and pleas again-" Legolas cut her off, not wanting to have her go on.

"You are hope Anwa! Hope to those who lost their family to that man! You are alive and hope. You are Kuilestel, break away from him." Anwa looked up at Legolas again, tears streaking her face, but a smile slowly crept onto her.  
"I-I shall try Legolas... try and break away from what I've only known." Legolas' smile darkened, but he kept it. They stayed a while, letting the day pass as they sat beneath the tree; Legolas' breathing was steady, deep and keeping a slow pace while Kuil's breath was staggered, not able to keep pace. When the sun reached midday Legolas looked down to see if Kuil was asleep, but she was wide awake and looked up at him from feeling his glance upon her.  
"We should head back," Legolas suggested, "my father is probably worried about where we are." Kuil nodded, hurrying up and looked around her as she hugged herself. Legolas stood, gently placing a hand on her back and guided her carefully back to the palace. They reached the gates, the guards bowing as they passed through. Thranduil quickly reached them, his face lined with relief.

"You found her?" Legolas nodded, looking down at the frantic elleth.  
"Yes, sorry for the delay, we... discussed some things, and decided it best for her to change her name." Thranduil raised his eyebrows in suspicion, intrigued.

"My name is now Kuilestel, alive hope, to... b-break away from the Jealous Man." Thranduil smiled, bowing his head to Kuil he replied.  
"Of course lady Kuil, and we will protect you from the Jealous Man at all costs." Kuil returned it with a small smile. Legolas guided Kuil back to her room, letting her relax as the others got dinner ready. She studied the books in her room, picking one she sat on the chair on the balcony and began to read, letting it waste the time before dinner. When the sun was beginning to set Legolas re-appeared, guiding her back to the dining area. Upon entering she saw the long table covered in steaming food, at the head of the table was Thranduil in a slim back jerkin with a silver bronch. Kuil sat on the right of Thranduil, Legolas across from her. Kuil gasped at the table, overwhelmed by the sudden amount of food. Thranduil saw this and carefully cut a piece of pork, placing it on her plate pointed to it with his knife.

"Please, eat." Kuil looked the king, and back at her pork. She cautiously picked up her fork and knife and began cutting. Cutting off a small piece she placed it in her mouth; she chewed and swallowed carefully, like she was eating a piece of glass. She looked at the pork with delight, and quickly put another piece in her mouth. The three mostly ate in silence, Kuil would carefully pick some food here and there, and when she didn't like it she would carefully place it back. Legolas couldn't help but smile everytime Kuil would subtly make a disgusted face and quickly put back the other pieces of food. She soon was full and pushed her plate back, placing her hands in her lap and waiting quietly. A servant quickly came and picked the plate, taking it away to clean it. Legolas stood, going around to where Kuil sat, extending his hand to her she took it, rising. The two walked back to her room, walking in Kuil murmured her thanks, but Legolas noticed the book on the chair.

"Were you reading that?" He asked, crossing the room to the chair, picking it up he skimmed the page she was reading.

"Yes, I-I just needed something to pass the time." Kuil rushed forward, speaking as if to defend herself.

"No, it's fine. I think you would like this one, it's about the elf Maedhros, and his struggles and success. He was captured by Morgoth, and hung from the mountain of Thangorodrim. He was rescued by his cousin, Fingon, and in return relinquished the house of Finwe in Fingon's honor." Kuil's eyes brightened, her mind immersed in the tale. Legolas smiled and handed her the book, adding.

"You two don't seem that much different in a way, you just need to escape Thangorodrim." Her smile grew, feeling the texture of the book before replying.

"And maybe you are my Fingon." Her voice was weak, shy, but Legolas' smile gave her confidence. He kissed her head, locking onto her blue orbs.

"Just maybe, now get your sleep, and try not to wander off again hm?" She chuckled, which made Legolas chuckle. He exited the room, closing it softly behind him before walking to his own chambers for bed. Kuil got ready for bed, shakily taking off her dress and quickly putting a nightgown on she gently laid in the soft bed, pulling the covers over her as she watched the moon lit night creep through her window. The soft breeze filling her room and constant rushing water sound calmed her troubled mind, her dark thoughts and memories for once drifting away as sleep took her.

* * *

**Like I said, not the blockbuster thriller, but hey you gotta set up for those right? The next chapter will have some pretty intense stuff in it, so look forward to that! Anyway, review what you thought, and I should return soon this time (in a blue moon) with a new update!**


	4. Chapter 3

**BAM! Back! Before the break was over! You all should give me a damn medal because that is hard for me! Any where, here is action and creepiness, just like this story is. So sit back, then sit forward because this is might actually be creepy...**

* * *

"Such a silly girl hm?" The Jealous Man mused, turning to his elven men, "thinking she would be able to survive in the world without me there to protect her? Well don't worry, we'll get your queen back real soon, and maybe some new elves. Yes, I think it is high time the first borns meet their true god." With that he turned back to the forest, and with a kick of his horse he trotted onto the elven path that brought him in deeper in the woods. His men followed behind, their heads constantly twitching and fear surrounding their eyes. They stayed easily on the path, making swift time through in the new night. Soon they were approaching the elven gate, and they pulled their exhausted horses to a walk as the Jealous Man felt a presence among them. He stopped his horse completely, listening to his surroundings. Making a motion with his hand, his lost minded men dismounted, standing slanted as they waited for orders. Suddenly they were surrounded, ten elves with arrows drawn at them. However, when the patrol saw the drooling elves, and the crazy man atop his horse, they panicked.

"What's the matter?" The Jealous Man asked, "not used to seeing a true elf? Well don't flatter yourselves, you all are nothing more than scraps of skin I can use, or maybe some men, but I don't have use for any of you." Then with a flick of his wrist the drooling elves leaped forward, slashing and hacking at the elves until they were barely recognisable. The Jealous Man dismounted, dragging the horse along with the reins he crept along, his men following the exact same. They were soon upon the gates, two guards in heavy armor stood guard, but the Jealous Man simple stood and walked forward, his chin high. The guards drew their spears, but a scream escape one as they saw the horrid face of the patched man in the moonlight. Two of the Jealous Man's goons ran forward, running through the two guards with their swords before hitting them again and again with their swords. The Jealous Man stride past them, entering the palace. He glanced around the casim, taking in his surroundings before a scream was heard by him, turning he saw a women, hand over her mouth and nose as she backed away in fear. Not even a minute after the scream was heard guards came running, King Thranduil and Legolas with them as well. Legolas notched an arrow at the man, ready to release, but the Jealous Man stepped into the candle light and Legolas stepped back in dismay. The man was a mixture of skins, patches stitched onto his body with different colors and textures. His right eye was a dark brown while the left was a ghost green, both lazy and turning in odd directions. His hair was brown, neatly groomed and braided. His clothes were noble, but torn in many places. The other parts of his body were stitched together, and fingers unable to bend properly as he approached King Thranduil, gesturing to the kingdom.

"It is a lovely palace, underground, secluded from the outside world. However, when I got to find my love, none can stand in my path." He flicked his wrist, and some of his men left, going to find Kuil, but Thranduil's guards stopped them, extending their spears to them.  
"You will turn you and your men around and leave." Thranduil ordered, voice hard and menacing, "you are not welcomed here!"

"And why am I not?" The Jealous Man lunged forward, inches away from the king, "because you're scared? Because you've never seen a true elf? I have worked hard king Thranduil, worked hard to become a true elf for you, to show what a true elf should look like, should act?"

"We should look like monsters?" Legolas spoke, voice mimicking his fathers, "like spawns of Morgoth?" The Jealous Man turned his head slowly towards the prince, and in an instant his was on Legolas, hand clutching the prince's jaw and eyes examining him. The guards drew their swords, and so did Thranduil, having it ready to attack. The Jealous Man studied Legolas, his mouth open to reveal his mixture of teeth.

"You have... beautiful eyes, so... bright. Like your father, but less... old. You've see less war, less death... so young." Legolas struggled against his grip, but the grip was too strong much to his surprise. The Jealous Man lifted his other hand, revealing his long curled fingers nails, slowly bringing it up to Legolas' face, but before he could touch him, Thranduil lifted his sword towards the Jealous Man. The metal rested against the neck of the Jealous Man, eyes burning with protection.

"You will not touch him!" Thranduil hissed, trying to reassure the fear in his son's eyes.

"Oh, the father protecting his scared little boy." The Jealous Man laughed, "what are you gonna do? Slice my throat? well do it!" The Jealous Man took the blade, his head dripping with blood from gripping the blade, he turned his body to Thranduil who now stood, stupefied. The Jealous Man took the sword and slowly driving it into his throat, blood oozing out. Everyone stood, shocked and feared again from this man stabbing himself. He kept driving the sword through him, eventually getting to the hilt and was inches away from the king again.

"You see false elf." He whispered, "you cannot kill me. No one can kill... the perfect elf." There was then a scream, a female scream, and Legolas turned towards the source. He saw the guards that stopped the insane elves dead, blood covering the floor. The insane elves appeared again though, dragging Kuil with them. The Jealous Man drew the sword out of his throat, turning towards Kuil, a smile wide on him.

"Ah, my beautiful wife! Thought you could slip away hm? Well don't worry my love, you'll come home safe and sound, and we'll just forget everything that happened. Wouldn't that be nice, Anwa?" Kuil looked at him, terror filled her blue orbs. He placed his bloody hand on her cheek, smearing the crimson liquid on her. Though as they locked eyes, Kuil saw Legolas and Thranduil, their eyes terrored, but heart broken, broken that they've failed her. As she studied them, she suddenly got a spark of courage, courage that she can escape, that Legolas and Thranduil will protect her, just like they said.

"No." She breathed, turning back to the Jealous Man who lifted his eyebrows, intrigued.

"No?" He questioned, a hint of anger in his voice.

"No, I will not return to you, to your dark cave where you s-skin elves! Skin them because you think they aren't worthy. My n-name is not Anwa, that was a name you gave me when you captured me! My name is Kuilestel, and I am not your wife!" Legolas stared in amazement at her, jaw wide, _her courage is greater than anyone I have ever seen. _The Jealous Man though did not admire her courage, he slapped her, she cupped her burning cheek. He lifted her chin, his nails digging into her soft skin.

"YOU ARE MY WIFE!" He hissed, so close to her that the blood from his neck began to drip onto her night gown. "YOu are my lovely wife, and you are one of the rare elves that is worthy to keep your soul. So you come back with my, sweet, sweet love." There was silence in the palace, no one knew what to do, the guards were too terrified to draw their swords, and Kuil's courage drained from her. The Jealous Man smiled, stroking her face he calmed.

"Good girl, good girl. You see, you belong with me." The guards approached, taking her and starting to drag her away. As they took her the Jealous Man turned back to Thranduil and Legolas, smiling and giving a slight bow.

"Thank you king Thranduil and prince Legolas, for taking care of my love. I shall be back to... show you the ways of what a true elf is like." He then turned and left, Kuil looked at Legolas one last time, her eyes watered, and Legolas could see the craziness already coming back to her. They left, guards quickly closing the gates behind her, and Legolas collapsed onto his knees. He stayed there, breathing heavily, his hands gripping his knees as he shook. Thranduil knelt next to his son, wrapping an arm around him and holding him close.

"... he's a monster..." Legolas exhaled, "how can he be alive! How... how can a mortal man become completely immortal?" Thranduil hushed his frightened son, trying to comfort him.

"He... is a monster like you said, and messed with the powers of the Valar against him. Kuil is probably the worst victim of this horrid creature. Fear not ion nin, for even dragons have their endings." Legolas looked up at his father, his breathing calming.

"What about Kuil?" Legolas questioned, "are we not going to help her?" Thranduil sighed, his frown long and hurt.

"We can try ion nin, we can try. I can contact Elrond and Celeborn, warning them about the Jealous Man" Legolas nodded, sighing as he stood, unsteadily making his way to his chambers. He sat on his bed, the memories coming back from what just happened. His body shook again, fear creeping in him like an elfling who can't find his parents. He was unable to sleep for the rest of the night, and so did Thranduil. Thranduil sat on his chair, drinking his wine to try and calm his nerves. _I should check in on Legolas, see if he's asleep. _Though Thranduil was unable to stand, the events of earlier still shocked him, and his sword still soaked with blood. Eventually he managed to lift from his chair, making his way to his sons room. Softly knocking on the door he opened and crept in, only to see his son asleep awkwardly on his bed, half on and half off. Thranduil smiled, walking in and carefully picking up his son and carried him to the bed, placing him down he carefully undressed his armor, leaving him in his under garments. Laying him down he brought the covers over his son. He kissed Legolas' forehead, carressing his hand he thought. _The Jealous Man could go after him, take him and skin him. Or make him crazy like Kuil, making it beyond any hope to retrieve him. _Thranduil choked back his tears, gripping his sons hand now. He stayed there for a long time, half expecting for the Jealous Man to barge into the room and try and take Legolas. Thranduil took a sharp breath, giving his son one last kiss on the forehead before leaving, closing the door lightly and making his way to his room, where he would write a letter to Elrond and Celeborn and warn them about the Jealous Man, and ask them to help rescue Kuilestel. _I promised I would protect you from him, and I will._

* * *

**I do apologize if I gave you nightmares because of this chapter... but that's what happens when you introduce an completely insane character. So review if you enjoyed this, and I shall see you back on winter break because gods know I won't be able to write THREE WHOLE CHAPTERS IN ONE WEEK!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Oh man updated ALL THREE OF MY FANFICS IN TWO WEEKS! I know I'm a terrible person but at least you got them now!**

**This one does have a bit of Botfa spoilers because it takes place after Hobbit**

**Also I totally forgot that Tauriel was in this story... so she's back, yay!**

**Finally to the user Ilovelove, I have been getting your reviews and love them! (Also your grandparents are terrible and if I could I would take you)**

**Now enjoy!**

* * *

Legolas woke, the morning light blinding him as he opened his eyes. He stretched, now realizing that he fell asleep in a different position than when he woke up. He lifted from his bed, stretching as he crossed to the bathing room, splashing water on his face he breathed heavily as memories of last night came back to him, the Jealous Man staring into him with his mixture eyes, stabbing himself with his fathers sword, Kuil... Legolas punched the mirror in front of him, the glass cracking and blood seeping into the cracks as he let out a scream of anger and pain. He rested his hand back down on the counter, seeing the glass digging into his knuckles he sighed heavily. Suddenly though his door swung open, and his father rushed towards him, gasping at the broken mirror and looked down at his sons injured hand.

"We couldn't save her." Legolas only breathed, cringing from the aching pain in his knuckles. Thranduil carefully examined his sons hand, assessing the damage before wrapping his arms around him, bringing him close he tried to sooth.

"We'll get her back, but right now I need to look after you, we need to look after our people. I've sent the letters to Elrond and Celeborn, maybe Elrond might even send word to Aragorn, and the dunedain will help look, but there's nothing else we can do but pray. The Jealous Man threatened us last night, so we must prepare for what's to come." Legolas nodded against his father's chest, but replied.  
"Shouldn't we at least look for the hideout?" Thranduil extended his arms, letting Legolas look at his father in the eye.

"Later ion nin, later. Right now let's get your hand cleaned up." Legolas gave a small smile and nodded again, following his father back to his bed. Legolas sat while Thranduil opened a cabinet, taking out some tweezers and cloth he made his way back to his on. He stood in front of him, lifting Legolas' hand and carefully grasping a piece of glass and slowly taking it out, Legolas wincing at the pain. He took out the fairly good piece of glass and dropped it in a pan. Thranduil kept this method, slowly taking the glass out as Legolas would wince, sometimes letting gasps escape from the pain. When Thranduil go the last piece of glass out he then picked up the cloth, wrapping Legolas' hand and tying it. Legolas gently felt his hand as his father stood, throwing away the glass before returning to his son.

"Don't do so much training today, let your hand rest. Do you need pain medication?" His voice was soft, caring for his son who only shook his head and stood. Thranduil quietly left the room as Legolas went to his closet and took out a simple tunic and pants. He untied the laces on his shirt, taking it off awkwardly and putting the other one on just as awkward from the wound. He then took off the trousers, dropping it to the ground the put the others on, he then went back to the mirror the tie his hair back in braids. He was in a nice silver tunic and leggings, he held his chin high as he admired himself. He then parted his hair and began to braid, having difficulty from the thick cloth. Once it was done he went back into his room, seeing his clean armor situated on a holder. He lifted his hand to it, but stopped, remembering that he couldn't train and left his room.

He wandered the halls of his father, the servants and guards bowing to him as he passed by them. He reached the throne room, his father already there, lounging in his throne as he sipped on his wine. Legolas looked around his fathers kingdom, already feeling bored from the inability to train. He poured himself some wine, sitting on the steps of the throne and drinking the wine as the two went about their daily business. Soon though Thranduil called for a patrol and they came forward, the best scouts in the kingdom.

"I want you to follow the tracks of the Jealous Man," he ordered, "see where he is hiding out, but do not enter or attack the Jealous Man! Keep your distance from him, and if he spots you... run and hide." Legola watched the scouts depart, surprised to see that Tauriel was one of them, getting her things ready with the others. He stood and followed her, managing to stop her before she reached the gate and questioned. "Do you think you're ready for this?"

She gave Legolas a confident look, replying quickly. "I've had a year to recover from the battle Legolas, to recover from... him." She looked down, never able to mention the dwarf's name again after the battle, "but I have trained and learned in that time, and I've become the best scout thanks to yours and Striders help. Now I'm going to use it to save Kuil and stop the darkness that's been growing." He nodded, laughing from her strong confidence, Legolas was busy in that year after the battle as well, befriending a ranger named Strider and learning the art from the Dunedain, and learning his true name Aragorn. Tauriel placed her hand to his heart, he returned it and she left, leading the scouts of of the kingdom and into the woods. He wandered the kingdom some more, watching the guards train in the yard. The day passed and he sat with his father for dinner, eating the fine meat the hunters brought and passing the time with conversation. Legolas started to enjoy himself, until the gates opened and a riderless horse walked in. Legolas and Thranduil stood, descending to the horse where they saw a dead rider laying across the white horse, blood covering the saddle and most of the horse and rider. Thranduil pried the body off the horse and studied it, recognizing the face.

"It's one of the scouts you sent out!" Legolas gasped, kneeling next to his father who carefully looked for the cause of death; several slashes across the face and chest.

Thranduil looked back on the horse, noticing a scroll tied around the horses neck. He stood and untied it, opening the parchment he began to read.

_To King Thranduil the False,_

_I dearly hope it is Thranduil who is reading this, it would be very awkward if his horses didn't even know their way back! Anyway, my dear Thranduil, you seem to be not very acquainted with me; otherwise, you wouldn't been fool enough to try to send spies one me. This is but a warning Thranduil, the body you see was one that wouldn't have been much use, the other though have fairly good features and colors about them. Don't expect to see them again unless I attack your kingdom again (which would only be if you are fool enough to send men after me again,) and don't expect to see Anwa again, (you might want to tell you're very pretty boy that.) Farewell Thranduil, and do keep your people inside, or else the rightful elf will come and set things straight._

_From your true God_

"_The Jealous Man" _

Thranduil crumbled the paper, balling it in his fists from the anger that raged within him. Legolas approached him, staring at him with concern.

"He found them," Thranduil shuttered, "the Jealous Man... he took them." Legolas sighed heavily, fearing for the ones captured, for Tauriel.

"What do we do now?" Legolas questioned, ready to lead another scouting party to follow the Jealous Man.

However, Thranduil turned around, walking back to his throne he ordered. "We cannot do anything now, we'll just have to wait."

Legolas blinked, amazed by the answer and caught up with his father. "Nothing?" He stopped his father, facing him and blocking him from his throne, "We're just gonna do nothing while he... dismembers our best scouts, does who knows what to Tauriel?!"

Thranduil placed a hand on his son's shoulder, staring into the young orbs he explained. "Ion nin, those were the best scouts in our kingdom, you said that yourself. If they are able to get caught by him, then who can stop him? Tauriel... she, well she hasn't been the same since the battle, and I know how to feel for her, but I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for her now. I know you want to save Kuil, we all do, but right now we cannot do anything but protect _our _people, understand?" Legolas challenged his fathers dark, older orbs, staring into them and trying to find a loophole, but to no avail. He sighed, looking down and nodding to his fathers will. Thranduil gave his son a small smile, though Legolas didn't see it and brushed past him, going back to his throne where he gave the order to keep everyone out of the forest for the time being.

Meanwhile Kuil was dragged back to the cave that she has lived in for all her mind can remember. The Jealous Man took her back to the large cell, throwing her in he locked the door and left her, the other guards throwing the scouts they captured in the smaller cells. Kuil crawled to the back wall, curling in a ball she already felt the darkness swarm her, messing with her mind like a gas. Before she knew it she was back to her old habits; rocking, mumblings, barely eating, barely sleeping, and getting hallucinations. The scouts were tortured next to her, being trained to work for the Jealous Man, and she would do nothing to help them. The Jealous Man would visit her every night like before, acting like her escape never happened, talking to her and caressing her as she did nothing but stare into the darkness.

However, one night she as lay on the dirt floor, rhythmically clawing at the dirt; she heard one of the scouts muttering in elvish. She carefully crawled to the cage on her right, hearing the female voice go through a rhythmic chant, and recognize the voice.

"T-Tauriel?" She softly asked, the chanting stopped and silence stood for a while before Tauriel got the strength to reply.

"Yes Kuil, i-it's me." She choked on the pain that soared through her body, and felt the tears form in her eyes from it.

"W- what we're you saying?" Kuil asked again, not able to understand the elvish.

"I was s-saying a prayer to the Valar... t- to help us."

Kuil blinked, recognizing the word, but not remembering it, "Valar?"

Tauriel took a deep breath, enjoying the talk that took her mind off of the foul place. "The Valar are the lords who made Middle-earth, made us and looked after all these years. Their land, Valinor, is the home for all elves, it's where we go when we die." Kuil listened to her speak, letting the soft voice sooth her. Suddenly the door opened, the the talking ceased as one of the guards stumbled in, staggering to Tauriel's cage and opening the door. When the guard got close to Tauriel she leaped up, covering the guards mouth with one hand and using it to help snap his neck. She let him gently fall to the floor, picking up his sword she limped out of her cage, taking the lock on Kuil's cage she sliced it and opened it. Kuil couldn't move from the shock, letting Tauriel take her hand and help her up before guiding her out of the cage. Tauriel looked around at the other scouts in their cages, tempted to help them but denying and carefully escaping the dungeons. Her and Kuil carefully made their way through the dark kingdom, sticking to the shadows as Kuil now lead their way out. They went through several room, reaching a large cavern where the moonlight slipped through, and the middle held a stone slab with tables surrounding it. Tauriel studied the area, finding a hole in a close ceiling and whispering to Kuil.

"You see that stray piece of moonlight? Head there and climb the rocks round it, I'll take up the back." Kuil nodded, her mind clearing as she crept towards the exit. They were about half way there when shouts were heard and running echoed around them. Kuil began to panic, mumbling and jerking her hands again. Tauriel drew the sword, seeing that they were going to be surrounded soon.

She turned to Kuil, using her free hand to have Kuil look at her with her dark blue orbs. "Kuil listen to me, climb through the hole and look for a river, follow the river upstream towards the mountains and keep going. When you get past mountains turn and keep the mountains to your right, do you understand Kuil? Go no matter what, don't worry about me!" Kuil nodded, not fully understanding why she was saying the last part but nodded and ran. Tauriel followed her, killing the guards who tried to grab Kuil as she climbed the rocks. Tauriel defended her spot, slowly making her way up the rocks as she fought off the crazed guards. She looked up, seeing how much she had left as she saw Kuli climb through the hole, escaping. Tauriel smiled, turning back as her thoughts ran, _she made it, she'll be safe if I just keep them distracted long enough... go after the Jealous Man." _She fought, blocking and swiping at the spears and swords, but one managed to get her leg, ripping her off her rocks and onto the stone ground. She quickly stood again, whacking the head off of the one who grabbed her and kept fighting. She thinned off the guards, thinking she would kill them all before more appeared, too much for her to handle on her own. The last to come out was the Jealous Man, his eyes burning with anger as the guards surrounded her, but not attacking.

"You thought you could escape? To sneak away and go back to your pretty forest? Well I have news for you maggot, no one escapes my realm! Once I get you, you're mine!"

Tauriel claimed her breathing, smiling wide and mocking. "You say that, yet you let your wife escape, twice." The Jealous Man cocked his head to the side, but realized what she meant and came forward, past his guards and towards her. Tauriel let out a cry, lunging at him with full might, she stuck him again and again, but nothing affected him. He lifted his hand and gripped her neck, lifting her in the air and studying her brown eyes, the darkness within her.

"You have seen death, death of a love one. Oh such a pity, you would have made a good soldier." He tightened his grip around her neck, choking the life out of her as her mind drifted to pleasure thoughts, _Legolas will be fine, he has Thranduil... Thranduil was a good king, the best I could ask for, and now I got to Kili. _The Jealous Man squeezed with all his might, his nails digging into her neck and nearly decapitating her as she snapped, letting her fall to the ground.

Kuil ran and ran, climbing up the rocks by the river and ascending higher up the mountain and through. She didn't stop to look behind her, or to even slow down her pace, only kept running. When dawn came she was past the mountains, turning and following Tauriels orders, keeping the mountain to her right. She kept running, gliding across the mountainous planes through the day and to the night. When night fell she slowed to a walk, and hunger ravaged her. She looked around, finding a shallow cave she walked in the cave, picking some berries along the way and nibbling on them as she curled up, letting sleep take her. She woke the next day, the gas of her mind settling in, and she started to walk, shuffle across the land as she mumbled and jerked. She didn't stop, didn't sleep or eat or drink as her mind scrambled; however, the many days of no sleep dug into her, and on the second night of being in a forest she collapsed.

* * *

**OH man guys, I forgot about Tauriel, then I put Tauriel in again, then I killed her! I'm such a shitty writer I'm so sorry, but I'm hoping the intense story line will keep you all hooked, hopefully, like living on a prayer LIKE TAURIEL! Oh man I'm going to hell... whoops.**

**Don't forget to leave a quick review of what you thought!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bam! Spring Break, new chapter, and this one is... actually not action packed... MY B!**

**Now who's ready for terrible grammar, forgetting characters, but TOTALLY plotted out story?! Seriously, I have a note book where it's all just plotting for stories.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Awakening in New Environments**

Kuil felt the warmth on her eyes and face, an orange light coming through her eyelids. She clutched her eyes shut, rolling over to her other side to avoid the light. She shot up however, once she felt the comfortable mattress beneath her, remembering how she collapsed in a forest and not a bed. She shot her head around the room, pale room with bright, warm colors of pinks and whites and browns around the room.

"My lady you shouldn't get up so quickly." A voice sounded by one of the doors, "you should rest." Kuil shot her head towards the women, her eyes bright and caring. Kuil though didn't see that, only saw the elleth as a monstrosity of the Jealous Man, her vision flickering to the women, twitching and drooling as she came for her to drag her back. Kuil screamed, moving back and ungracefully falling out of the bed before moving away, keeping close up against the wall and trying for the exit. The women however approached Kuil, trying to comfort her, but Kuil shot her hand away and bolted out of the room; skidding down the hallway and down the stairs to the exit.

Elrond heard the commotion in his studies, placing his book down and hurrying out he saw Kuil hurry down the stairs, nearly falling from her constant twitching.

"Elladan! Elrohir!" He called for his sons and chased after the elleth. He reached the bottoms of the stairs as Kuil was making her way to the courtyard, but the twin sons were there. Each one grabbed one of her arms, carefully bringing them behind her to avoid further injuries as she struggled, kicking and screaming.

"NO! No more! No more screams! No more metal! No more!" Her knees buckled over her, the twins let her fall and Elrond knelt in front of her.

Elrond held her shoulder, using his thumb to rub circles he soothed. "My lady, tis' alright, you are safe here. No one will harm you here, there will be no screams or metal."

Kuil kept her eyes to the ground, but his words managed to get past her clouded mind and answered. "No more... I don't want to be scared anymore. I want to be in Mirkwood again, w-where Tauriel is and Legolas a-and Thranduil... where is Tauriel?" She looked up, meeting the chocolate, comforting eyes of Elrond who realized now who she was.

"You are Kuil? Kuilestel, the wife of the Jealous man-" he remembered the letter, and the horrorid contents within, but Kuil stopped him before he could continue.

"I am not the wife of the Jealous Man!" Her voice was cold, hatred pouring thickly through her voice.

Elrond stopped immediately, noting to take a more cautious, parental approach. "Of course my lady I apologize, I was informed by Thranduil of your... situation. I did not know what exactly happened, he just said that if you come to us we must protect you with utmost importance."

Her features softened when he spoke, but her question wasn't answered. "Where is Tauriel?"

Elrond blinked at the question, looking up at his son in hopes that they found the captain with her when they found her, but they shook their head. "I... do not know." He finally answered, "What do you remember?"

"In the home." Kuil answered almost immediately, "In the home and Tauriel escaping the cell... helping me escape the home. We were almost out, but the Jealous Man came, and his man came to take us back. Tauriel said to go, to leave her... she stayed in the kingdom, stayed fighting the soldiers..."

Kuil kept rambling, and Elrond knew that Tauriel wasn't coming back. That she sacrificed herself in hope for Kuil to get away.

Elrond let his thoughts come back to Kuil, taking her hands he stopped her ramblings. "Lady Kuil, you are safe here, I promise you. As for Tauriel... well, she sacrificed herself for you, Kuil."

Kuil stopped rambling immediately, lifting her eyes to Elrond, brow furrowing. "S-sacrificed? S-she... died?"

Her innocent question caused Elrond to swallow hard, closing his eyes and giving a slight nod. "Yes Kuil, Tauriel died to save you, she trusted us to find you and keep you safe, and that is what we will do lady Kuil." Kuil, though understood what he said, didn't comprehend it.

"I wanna go back to Mirkwood, I wanna see Legolas and Thranduil!" She started to panic, struggling again and trying to get away, but Elrond grasp her in a tight hug, the twins letting go so Kuil could embrace.

"I would be happy to lady Kuil." Elrond soothed, stroking her hair to calm, her speaking smoothly. "I would be happy to guide you back, but I am worried for you safety at the moment. The Jealous Man will come after you, try to take you back to the kingdom. You don't want that do you?" Kuil shook her head, like a child pouting. Elrond gave her a small smile, letting her feel safe, secure in Rivendell. He helped her stand, guiding her to the bathroom where they servants were already running the warm water. They entered the large, steaming room; the twins left the room to go find their sister as Elrond and Kuil approached the bathtub. At first Kuil didn't know what was happening, why Elrond was asking her if it she wanted him to leave, and why the maids were slowly coming towards her. Out of mere confusion she panicked, breathing heavily and lifting her arms in defense.

"Kuil, my dear." She heard Elrond's voice through her panicking, faint and small. "Tis alright my dear, we're just going to get you clean." Kuil remembered now, remembered what they were doing, bathing. She remembered the bathing she did at the kingdom, the water cold as ice and the Jealous Man always touching her. She couldn't hear Elrond anymore, only hearing the Jealous Man, his voice poisoning her mind and his leathery hands touching her everywhere. She collapsed onto the ground, twitching and trying to block out his voice.

"Kuil!" Elrond shook her out of her thoughts that seeped into spoken words, "it's alright, it's alright! The Jealous Man is not here, and he will never be here." Elrond figured a way to deal in times of her panics, hold her hands down and keep his voice soothing yet loud to get through her clouded method worked, and she stopped her ramblings, staring dully into the dark eyes, the servants horrified at what they heard. "No one will defile you in any way." Elrond exhaled, "I will leave the room if you wish-"

"No!" She shouted, loud and sudden that made the lord and servants jump.

Elrond quickly collected his thoughts again, holding into her shoulders. "I will stay with you, but if at anytime you don't feel comfortable then please tell me." Kuil nodded and Elrond helped her up again, trying again to gently untie her dress and help you in the bath. Kuil sinked into the steaming water, surprised as the warm water relaxed her overly tensed muscles. Elrond didn't make an attempt to start washing her body, only letting her get comfortable and have her sooth in it. As she soaked, Arwen and her brothers entered the bathroom, Elrond approached them, letting them know the situation. Arwen looked past her father, towards the women who sat with her knees to her chest and staring at nothing. Stealthily, Arwen approached Kuil, Elrond and the twins following her as she made her presence. "Hello my lady." Kuil shot her head towards the source of the noise, her body jerking and water splashed out of the tub. Arwen immediately lifted her hands in surrender and peace. "I do not mean harm my lady, my name is Arwen Undomiel. I am the daughter of Elrond, and you are Kuil."

Her nod was small and hesitant, her eyes studying every inch of the lithe body. "Y-yes. A-are you here to..." She shifted her body, obviously uncomfortable, which made Arwen shake her head despite not knowing what she meant.

"No, no. I'm just..."  
She looked to her father for help, who gladly intervened. "She will get some clothes for you and show you around, when you're done with your bath and breakfast, that is." Elrond gave a smile, nodding to Arwen who turned on heel and went for some dresses. Elrond approached Kuil, the servants as well and they worked together to wash her. Her limbs laid limp in the water, letting the others gently work with her. The servants and the lords worked quickly with the soap, washing her body doing the best they could. When she was as clean as they could get her, they began to drain the water, and Elrond helped Kuil out of the tub. Quickly putting a towel around her, she curled around it, letting the warmth surround her. Arwen came back into the room with a folded dress blue and white dress.

She placed the dress on the counter and Elrond softly questioned. "Do you want Arwen to help you?" Kuil furrowed her brows, looking down at the dress and up at Arwen's kind eyes. She gave a little shake of her head though, averting the eyes of the lords daughter. Elrond understood, rubbing her back reassuringly before letting go and turning away so she could get dressed. They heard the towel drop heavily and the friction of a dress lifting; they all waited patiently as she dressed herself.

"I-I'm done." Her voice was small, distant, but it got the attention of the others. They turned, examining her thin body figure, how it fitted and complimented the pure white and ocean blue.

"Good, good." Elrond sighed in relief, "now let's get you something to eat." Elrond approached first, placing a hand on her back and guiding her, the twins went to the front, and Arwen krept behind.

They reached the dining area, Elrond taking the chance for Arwen and Kuil to bond. "Arwen, Kuil, why don't you two get comfortable. The twins and I will get the food ready, anything specific?"

Arwen smiled, speaking up. "Some boiled cream treats would be great." Elrond smiled and nodded, turning towards Kuil, expecting for a treat she would like to eat, but she said nothing. The three left and it was only to two women at the table, across from one another. Arwen gave couple of careful glances towards Kuil, the crouched body twitching and always hugging herself.

"Kuil," she spoke soft to not spook her, "you will be safe here. My brothers, my father, everyone here will make sure you are never taken again. I know that it might not be the same in Mirkwood, but we'll make sure you are safe just like there."

Kuil looked up, her arms still around her. "I-in Mirkwood, t-they promised I would be safe... and then... he came. A-and they couldn't protect me."

Arwen took a breath, daring to inch her hands closer to hers. "It must have seemed like they abandoned you, but trust me they're probably looking for you right now."

Kuil stared at her, eyes contemplating. "T-they didn't abandon me! They care for me, a-actually care for me! But no one can stop the Jealous Man, h-he's a monster. A-and he skins them, chops them, wears them to be the one!"

Arwen quickly stopped her. "Shh, it's okay my lady. If he tries to come, we'll protect you."

Kuil sniffed, but not looking at Arwen and instead whispered. "I-I know you will, but people can only say so much and do so much." Arwen blinked at the response, surprised and relieved that Kuil understood. Arwen then made a move, reaching out and grabbing her hand.

Kuil gasped, tensing and trying to get away, but Arwen soothed. "It's okay, it's just... you need some touch, some heat and sympathy. You'll be safe here." Kuil stopped trying to get away, instead looking at Arwen, her eyes glitter with trapped tears, but also hope and trust. Footsteps approached and Kuil quickly yanked her arm out, sitting back slouched and curled like an obedient dog. However, despite her fear, it was simply Elrond and the sons walking in with plates of food and smiles on their faces. They placed the food, Kuil gasping at the amount of food like she did back at Mirkwood, and just like Mirkwood; the lord of the house Elrond made sure she ate, placing a heated meal on her plate and watching her first couple of bites. Kuil ate, getting as much in her and putting back what she didn't like. She finished, pushing her plate back and waiting for the rest to finish. Elrond saw this, his stomach churning that she was so obedient, acting like a slave.

He turned to his daughter, slowly munching on his cream treat, and he hatched a plan. "Arwen, why don't you show Kuil around. The twins and I will research about the Jealous Man, see if there's anyway to weaken him."

"Y-you can't kill him!" Kuil hissed, "guards have tried, arrow in the heart, sword through the head, even tried to chop his head off... but h-he just sews is back up!" Her eyes stayed glued to the table, shaking stopping, arms numb like she was in a trance. Elrond went for her hand, gripping and stroking it for comfort. Kuil breathed heavily at it, the rhythm of the thumb back and forth calming her. Arwen stood, crossing to Kuil and placing a hand on her shoulder. Kuil looked up, breath exhausting from her, but Arwen simply smiled and gestured towards the door. Kuil looked around at the others one last time, seeing the bright smiles before she stood and left with Arwen towards the sun light.

* * *

**I do feel sorry for Kuil, she's a sweet little girl, but damn is it fun to write this story because I really like writing crazy people for some reason... is that normal? Oh well.**

**Be sure to leave a quick review of how you felt about it! Love hearing the feedback!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Woohoo, chapter update! With school about to end, I'm gonna have whole days of writing. I'll finish my stories, start on new ones, blah blah blah. Okidokie lets read!**

* * *

Kuil blinked at the sudden light, keeping close to Arwen as they made their way to the courtyard. Arwen kept a close eye on Kuil as they wondered, guiding her through different sections of the home, the autumn trees trickling their leaves to the ground. Kuil stayed close to her, not daring to step closer, viewing from a distance. Arwen made sure to keep her close and interested, always talking and telling stories in attempt to make her laugh, but Kuil never broke a smile. After a while Arwen began to lose hope, beginning to trail off on one of her stories.

"Do-" Kuil's sudden outburst surprised Arwen. "I-I mean, you didn't finish your story." She gave a sheepish smile, bringing up her shoulders and clasping her hands.

Arwen laughed, tilting her head so she could make eye contact with the girl. "You like the stories?" Kuil glanced up, the blue eyes hesitant to the dark brown, courageous ones. Nonetheless, Kuli nodded giving another small smile that further encouraged Arwen into telling her story. Kuil was able to show her smile now, bright and even laughing with Arwen, and the lady of the house knew that their bond was growing stronger.

Elrond saw the two walk around, smiling and laughing, but he still saw the obvious discomfort and frightened body in Kuil.

"She needs proper care," Elrond spoke aloud so his sons could hear. "To talk to someone and counsel with." His sons approached him, gazing out and seeing their sister laugh with the distant women.

Elladan turned to his father, asking. "Do you want me to go retrieve her?" Elrond kept his gaze on Kuil, her gentle laugh loud enough for him to here.

"No," Elrond softly shook his head. "Wait until she has finished with Arwen." The twins nodded, leaving his father's study in peace.

The two finished their tour, Kuil repeatedly asking questions about Rivendell, and Arwen gladly answering. Elrond descended the stairs and out the home, approaching the two girls sitting on the bench.

"Ladies," he bowed, Kuil jumping slightly. "Ah, apologies. Kuil, I was just wondering if you could come with me, I want us to have a talk." Kuil blinked, turning to Arwen for help, her eyes pleading. Arwen simply nodded, giving a gentle smile. Kuil turned back, Elrond's hand extended for her, and she shakily took out her hand from beneath her arm. She lightly touched his hand, grasping it and starting to lift, Elrond lifting his hand to help her.

He kept his hand around hers, but she quickly wiggled away from him and stopped, hands tucked beneath her arms again.

Elrond turned, quickly trying to figure out how she offended him, but she stuttered. "T-the Jealous Man... H-he liked to hold my hand a-and force me to w-watch..." She shuddered at the dark memories, unable to speak any more.

Elrond quickly approached her, hands secured on her shoulders and whispering. "Shh, it is okay my lady. You don't have to relive those memories, ever again." \Kuil sniffed, but she did not believe him.

"The only memories I have a-are from him," her voice was soft and weak. "What else can I do?"

"This is why I am having us talk in private. To counsel and help you heal from your mental wounds and break away from him." Elrond made sure to keep his voice strong, hope running through him, though his hope was thin. Kuil lifted her head, a small smile growing and nodding; she took his arm in hers and followed him into his study. For the rest of the day they talked, discussing her troubles and working towards overcoming them. Elrond would write as she would talk, but having to keep encouraging her to talk.

The sun started to set when they finally finished, Elrond lead Kuil out for dinner where the twins were already getting everything set up. Kuil sat back in her chair, waiting patiently with her hands in her lap. Arwen appeared again and sat next to Kuil, starting a conversation again as the servants came with food. They all ate, Kuil taking the foods she recognized and nibbling on the new ones. The others ate happily, telling stories that interested Kuil into smiling. One of the stories the twins told even got a small laugh out of Kuil, the laugh bright and new to the women that shocked her most of all.

"My lord," Lindir's sudden call made Kuil jump and scream, but was quickly calmed down by Elrond. "A letter for you." Elrond extended his hand and took the sealed envelope, quickly opening it and reading the context.

"It's a letter from Gandalf... about the one ring." Elrond gasped, skimming over the text again and again. Kuil watched the others gasp in horror, turning to each other and whispering elvish.

Kuil fought the urge to ask, to keep silent, but instead turned to Arwen and asked. "What's the... one ring?"

Arwen didn't know how to answer, so Elrond answered for her. "The one ring is a very, very dangerous weapon. It is the most dangerous weapon in this land, I... though that it was lost beyond hope of resurrection..."

Elladan spoke now. "Well maybe it's not the ring, maybe Gandalf is just being superstitious as always."

"No...I've never seen him this confident, this paranoid." Elrond set the letter down, letting his sons take a look. When they read the letter they two believed their father and Gandalf, that the rings was back.

"Gandalf is having a hobbit... Bilbo's cousin, come and bring the ring to Rivendell. Lindir, I want you to order a council, people from all lands and races must come and decide the fate of the ring."

Kuil heard the order, a spark of hope rising within her and she piped. "If Legolas comes, c-can I go home with him?" They all turned to her, smiles big and bright in all of them.

Elrond softly grabbed her hand, speaking softly. "If it works out dear." That answer wasn't good enough for her.

"I-I just want to go back to Mirkwood. I miss it... please." Elrond could see tears forming in her eyes, but he choked back his own and continued to stroke her hand.

"I promise you that you will return Kuil, but when is hard part. Evil is stirring in the land, and I can't risk you getting hurt, or the Jealous Man finding you." Kuil sighed, nodding despite disagreeing with him.

Arwen escorted Kuil to her own room, helping her get her night wear on and clean up for bed. Kuil laid in the bed, the soft mattress making Kuil uncomfortable.

Though as Arwen began to leave, Kuil had the heart to speak up gain. "Arwen," the lady turned, smiling warmly. "If the Jealous Man were to... were to... acquire the ring of power. H-how powerful would he be?"

Arwen stuttered, not sure how to answer, but tried her best. "He will never get the ring Kuil. I promise you that, Elrond and everyone else will protect the ring with their lives, and you." Kuil went wide eye, a smile trickling across her face. "Now get your sleep Kuil." Arwen ended and blew out the candle light, leaving Kuil to carefully curl up in the sheets.

* * *

**I know not very action packed, yet! Things will come, I have my plot all written out! It's gonna be great, or not... 'cause you'll probably cry.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Update update update! So excited, this story is coming along nicely! (Except those terrible writing moments, but hey, we don't talk about those.) And this story is actually almost finished, sort of.**

**Let us now enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The elven guard aimed his bow, following the trajectory before releasing his arrow. It flew into the bird, the arrow embedding into the neck of the bird. The black bird dropped, falling out of the sky and for the flat land. A hand prevented it's fall, snatching the bird with one patched hand, and the other carefully took out the not attached to the leg.

The Jealous Man looked at the raveled note, dropping the bird and ordering. "Dinner is served." The guards dropped to their knees, ripping the bird apart and clawing at each other. He unraveled the note, dropping eyes scanning left to right across the elven message. "So," his voice was a horn to a city a hundred miles away: distant and deep. "My wife has taken refuge in the elven home of Imladris, such a pity; that my love would be wasted in a city like that, with no direction. She could be getting the ring of power that is stored away there, but alas." He looked down at the snarling guards, animals that devoured the bird and fought with each other. "Get up!" He snarled, the guards immediately scrubbing up from the dirt and standing with hunchbacks. He smiled, the obedience of his men ever strong. "It looks like we have found the location of our queen, shall we go retrieve her?"

At once the guards muttered. "The queen belongs to the king. The queen belongs to the true elf." The Jealous Man smiled, giving a low chuckle before returning to his horse. He mounted his horse, grabbing the reins and giving a swift kick he was off, guards following quickly.

He rode throughout the day and night, not stopping for a rest until he reached the plains. He pulled his horse to a stop, guards following. Dismounting he looked around, trying to find the secret passage he has heard elves talk of. He strained his eyes looking, and when he became tired of looking he commanded. "Look for the secret passage!" The elves got to work, spreading out and searching every crevice. The search lasted the rest of the day, and started into the night. The night carried on and the Jealous Man began to get anxious, frustrated with his failing search.

Meanwhile, Lord Elrond was using all the power he had to conceal the hidden passage. He sensed the Jealous Man's power a while ago, faint and odd, but he knew it was him. As he sat in his study, alone and concentrated, Kuil entered the study.

"It's him isn't it?" Her voice was weak, afraid, "t-the Jealous Man." Elrond sighed, his mind straining to keep the blockade up.

"Yes my dear, he is trying to find the secret entrance, but I am able to hide it with elven magic." He watched her sit across from him, hands in lap and watched him intently.

"How did he know?" She questioned, her voice quiet to not disturb him.

Elrond gave a small shake, quickly becoming exhausted. "He must have intercepted the letter to Mirkwood. That was the only one that had content about you." She gasped at the mention of Mirkwood, her mind wanted to ask but her gut telling her no. "What is it my dear?" Elrond could see her eyes questioning something, and he knew what it was.

"Well...if it's just... well a-are you going to se-end another message?" She shifted in her seat, avoiding eye contact with Elrond again.

_We still need to work on that_. Elrond noted, answering. "Yes dear, of course we will. Now if you please, I must concentrate on this magic, we may discuss this tomorrow in our session." Kuil quickly nodded, lifting and padded away from the lord.

Elrond was in that chair all night, focusing his powers on that one spot, preventing the Jealous Man from entering his home. When he felt the sun hit his face, the power of the Jealous Man faded away, and Elrond opened his eyes. His mind and body was exhausted, wanting nothing more than to crawl into his bed and sleep the day away. However, he had to rise and go to a session with Kuil and inform Lindir to send their fastest bird to Mirkwood with another message. He hustled throughout the home, doing things here and there and never had time to stop. Arwen finally found him on his way to his study where he would wait for Kuil.

"Ada," she stopped him, begging. "Ada please, you've been on your feet all day and night, you need to at least eat something."

Elrond waved his hand away, mumbling an answer. "I have a session with Kuil." He left before Arwen could say anymore. She turned on heel, searching desperately for Kuil. She found the women eyeing a painting, arms crossed over her body and head lowered.

"Kuil." Arwen spoke softly behind her. Kuil turned, out of breath, but relaxed once she saw who it was.

"L-lady Arwen." She smiled softly, "I have a-a session with Lord Elrond, I best b-be going." She began to leave, but Arwen stopped her with a hand on her bony shoulder.

"Actually I was hoping you could take something got him," Arwen spoke. "He hasn't eaten since yesterday, and the magic he did last night made him exhausted. I was hoping you could bring him some food for you both." Kuil nodded without question, though many ran through her mind. She followed Arwen towards the kitchen, her steps uneven and hesitant when she saw another pair of feet.

They entered the kitchen, Arwen immediately going to work on what foods to take. Kuil stayed in the back, watching everyone from a distance.

Arwen got the food ready on platters, she quickly realized that there was too many for her to carry on her own, and Kuil doesn't trust the servants.

"Kuil," she voiced sweetly. "Do you mind helping me bring these to the study?" Kuil nodded without question, approaching Arwen and grabbing several platters. As the two walked, Arwen kept a careful eye on Kuil, making sure she could handle the food. To her surprise, Kuil was handling the silver platters just fine, her body balanced as she walked with even steps. _She was trained to do this, _Arwen gasped as she walked, entering the study where Elrond sat gazing through his papers. Upon the arrival of of the two, Elrond looked up, and sighed heavily.

"Arwen..." He trailed off staring wildly at the many plates being set on the desks.

Arwen simply stared at him, giving a cold response. "You need to eat, both of you." She gave a quick look towards Kuil before helping her with the rest the food. Arwen then made sure Kuil was comfortable before leaving, closing the door softly.

Elrond was the first to eat, picking out some of the sweats and devouring them. Kuil was more careful to picking her food, hand shaking over the foods before carefully picking up familiar foods. The two ate for a while before starting the session, talking and eating their way through. Elrond noticed that kuil was willing to tell more, but he also knew that there was a question at the back of her mind.

"Kuil," he spoke softly. "Is there something you wish to ask?"

Kuil went silent, sifting her seat and asking. "Well, i-its just that, if there is to be a counsel for the one ring, then you won't be focused on The Jealous Man... you won't be focused on him." Elrond saw the fear in her eyes, big blue eyes devoured in horrible memories. Elrond leaned forward, taking the shaking, cold hand of Kuil in his own warm, soft hands.

He gazed into her eyes, soothing. ¨I can promise you Kuil, he will never take you back to that hole again. All elves will fight to the death for you, and for those elves who were captured by him. Know that." He kept his hands there, letting his talk sink into her. She nodded, closing her eyes, but Elrond saw a teardrop down her face. He moved to couch where she sat, opening his arms and whispering. ¨Come love,¨ she collapsed into his chest, sobbing. She visibly shook, her madness devouring her in the forms of weeps as she cried into lord Elrond's body. The two stayed for a long while, not moving until her tears dried out and only heaves were left.

Elrond lifted and made his way to his medicine cabinet, taking out a bottle and mixing it with some leaves. He then brought it back to Kuil, handing it to her and advising. ¨Drink this, it'll help your throat.¨ She took the bottle, trusting Elrond, and drank it. Though the taste wasn't so pleasant, she still drank every drop and handed the bottle gently back to Elrond. The remedy worked, her throat feeling relieved and smooth. The two discussed some more, their therapy session lasting until Arwen forced the two up to bed.

Kuil laid in her bed, gazing out into the stars above her balcony. There she imagined what it was like to be away, away from Rivendell, from Mirkwood, from The Jealous Man. She somehow found peace, yet fear within her dreams. Serenity and terrified as she floated up to the stars that she has only seen in her time of freedom. She couldn't help but think those stars, the moon, and even the sun were there to protect her; those balls of light guiding her to freedom and safety where she learned to break apart. Though the night was dark, the stars and moon illuminated her path and protected her from the demons within. The sun lighted all around it, and only the most evil places were dark and warned all away. Kuil feel to sleep thinking of her dream, making it to her dreams where she was laying in a cloud, and the light guided her away from the world.

* * *

**I really liked writing the ending, gives Kuil some character development. Hope you all enjoyed this, please feel free to leave a quick review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Man I get these done so fast when there is no school holding me down! Who would have thought!**

**Some happy moments here and don't be afraid to smile!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Kuil woke when the sun was shining high, lighting up her entire room. She stretched in the large bed, giving a soft groan as she fluttered her eyes open. She looked around the room, the birds softly chirping outside and waterfalls over that. Kuil felt at peace, just like for the short time she was in the forest at Mirkwood. She lifted herself to a sitting position, examining her room further. She noticed the pastel colors all around the room, lighting the room and giving her an odd warmth and comfort.

A knock shook her out of her trance. She stared at the door is slight terror, anticipating it to be The Jealous Man to drag her back. It was Arwen who entered however, giving a warm smile to Kuil. Kuil smiled back, trying to match the warmness, but was only cold compared to the sun from the lady's lips.

Arwen was the first to speak. ¨Good morning Kuil, how was your sleep?¨

Kuil replied with a flutter. ¨It was... wonderful.¨ Arwen was shocked by the answer, her heart swollen in happiness and proudness at the achievement.

She walked to the closet, taking out several dresses and laying them down, examining the colors and choosing the best one. She decided on the green dress that was embroidered in gold, handing it to Kuil and helping her tie it on. Next Arwen sat her down on the plus pillows on the floor. She took out a comb, carefully going through the tangly blonde hair. Several times Kuil gave a small cry in pain, and each time Arwen stopped and made sure Kuil was alright, seeing if she wanted to continue; each time Kuli agreed to continue. Arwen fully brushed through the hair, feeling the softness the hair held. She took even strands of the hair, beginning to braid them in a nice design. She braided the hair on the side of her face, braiding them behind her, twirling them so they made a nice design. Arwen then led her to the dining area where the other members of the family were gathered for breakfast. Kuil took her seat, next to Elrond and Arwen, she picked the familiar foods off of the platters and onto her plate. The five ate, the twins making good conversation with Kuil, making her laugh and smile.

Elrond left breakfast early however, going to one of the healing rooms where the weak hobbit laid, Kuil was worried when Arwen left for several days, only to come back with tears and an unconscious creature that Kuil did not know of. Kuil stayed away from the room, scared of the small creature, even after many assured her that Hobbits are quite harmless. Kuil followed Arwen throughout the day, the two chatting as they wandered through the home. Though as they approached the gate, the two saw something approach in the distance. Arwen recognized the eagles, their large wings extended and gliding through the air easily. Kuil became frightened, clutching onto Arwen as the eagles came closer and closer, Arwen now able to see a rider on the back of one. The two rushed to the house, Arwen going ahead to find Elrond as Kuil began to hyperventilate, curling up in a corner and starting to get the visions, beginning to ramble again.

Arwen found Elrond in Frodo's room, checking the hobbit's pulse. "Eagles approach Imladris, it looks like Mithrandir is with them." Arwen announced, Elrond carefully letting go of the hobbit's hand and briskly exiting the room, his gown flowing behind him. They turned a corner to exit, the twins knelt next to Kuil and comforting her as the eagles landed, giving a cry which only scared Kuil further. Elrond stepped into the courtyard, seeing the old gray man slide down a wing, leaning heavily on his staff.

Elrond approached Gandalf, helping him stand, but Gandalf only had one thing on his mind. "Frodo? Is Frodo here?" Elrond nodded, guiding the wizard to the room that kept the hobbit. They passed Kuil, Gandalf only able to get a glimpse of her broken figure before she buried herself into Elladan. His mind was curious about her, but the other concerns in his mind kept him focus. He entered the room, rushing to Frodo, he brushed his rough hand over the hobbit's forehead. Gandalf smiled, sighing in relief as he felt the life within Frodo, but Elrond gripped the wizard away from the hobbit as he tended to his wounds.

"The elleth who was in the corner," Gandalf questioned. "Who was she? Why was she frightened?"

Elrond sighed, washing the bloodied rag again and asked. "Do you know the tale of The Jealous Man?" Gandalf nodded, thinking nothing of it, but Elrond replied. "Well it is no myth, The Jealous Man is real. Thranduil has seen him, and I have felt his presence outside of Imladris. He has a wife, he took her away and tortured her for who knows how long, he took elves and ripped them apart, torturing them to be his slaves. She ran away and was rescued by Thranduil, but The Jealous Man followed her there... Tauriel died saving her. She came here, with the new name Kuil. We helped her, helped her overcome her past, but we still have much work." Gandalf listened in horror, pity overwhelming him. He wants to see the girl, to comfort her and reassure her that she is safe, but he knew now was not the right time. Elrond left him to Frodo, resting his hand gently on top of the hobbits. Gandalf stayed there, watching after Frodo as he was lost in thought, but soon the other hobbits arrived along with Aragorn. Sam rushed into the room, wrapping his body around Frodo who still slept.

"Is he alright?" Sam questioned to Gandalf, eyes bouncing from the wizard to the hobbit.

Gandalf gave a laugh, clasping his hand on Sam's shoulder and reassuring. "He will live Samwise, Lord Elrond's healing hands was able to heal Frodo; he now just needs to rest." Sam sighed in relief, the two others bursting through the room and hugging Frodo tightly. The others stayed with Frodo, Aragorn visited for a while as well, but he left with Merry and Pippin. Sam stayed with Frodo, never leaving his side.

Kuil grew more curious about the small creatures as more came, and she would spy on them from a distance, watching them eat and laugh and talk. Elrond entered her room, softly stepping to the balcony and placing a soft hand on her back. She jumped, gasping as she looked up at her culprit, but relaxed when she saw the familiar face.

"I can introduce you if you want," Elrond mused. "They're rather gently creatures and will probably love to meet you." Kuil stuttered, quickly looking back down at the hobbits, always curious about what they were talking about.

She shook her head however, replied shyly. "T-they won't like me." Elrond laughed, Kuil staring him with a hurt heart.

Elrond rubbed her back, his other hand grabbing hers, reassuring. "Kuil, they would never dislike any elf. They would love you no matter what." Kuil shifted weight, hands moving to her arms and tightly hugging herself. She gave a nod, Elrond gently guiding her out of the room and down into the courtyard. The hobbits continued to talk and block out the people around them, but before Elrond could get a word out, Arwen rushed to him.

"Ada, Frodo is awake." Her voice was overflowing with happiness, unable to stay still. Elrond was jittered with joy as were the hobbits, and the five hurried off, Arwen staying with Kuil.

She draped her arms around her, smiling and suggesting. "Why don't we follow behind, hm? That way you can meet the hobbits." Kuil side eyed Arwen, nodding to agree, though her eyes said no. Arwen then questioned, concerned. "We don't have to if you don't want to." Kuil shook her head harder, eyes wide.

"No," she rejected. "I want to meet them!" Arwen smiled, glad that having the elleth there was helping her. She began to gently guide her inside, traveling up the stairs and to the room.

Kuil's heart beat the drum of fear, for she was still nervous. They approached the door, already opened and the sounds of laughter and cheer inside. Kuil waited by the door as Arwen went swiftly inside, the cheering never ceasing. Kuil pressed her body to the wall, trying to make herself as small as possible. All too soon for Kuil did Arwen come back, and Kuil started to panic again. Arwen hushed her and calmed her, asking again if she wanted to visit them.

"Yes... I want to visit them," Kuil replied quickly. "I-I want to laugh with them a-and be happy with them." Arwen smiled, though her heart cracked, but she still nodded and brought her inside.

Upon entering Gandalf stood, hobbling towards her with a bright smile. She shifted at the approach of the wizard, but he spoke softly to her. "It's alright dear, it's alright. My name is Gandalf the Grey, I am a wizard, there is nothing to fear." She avoided eye contact, but Elrond touched her hand; when she looked to him, he simply nodded and she turned back to the wizard.

His warm smile comforted her, like it was a spell that he casted on her, and she began to smile with him.

The cheering around her ceased, but she didn't notice, not until one of the hobbits whispered. "Who is that?" She spun around, smile dropping, eyes darkening, and feet taking her out of the room. Elrond stopped her and held her close, the hobbits backed away at the sight. The four stared at the one, Kuil could feel their eyes, eyes looking onto her with curiosity and wonder; taking her mind back to The Jealous Man.

One stepped forward, pudgier than the rest, but he spoke sweetly. "I'm sorry if we frightened you m'lady, but we mean no harm; we're but simple hobbits." The voice reached out to her, but her clouded mind kept it away from her, keeping her in a bubble of fear. He then spoke again. "Are you from Rivendell?"

She locked eyes with him, his brown eyes soft and kind. They cleared the clouds and she relaxed her breath, making her sane enough of shake her head no. He blinked, eyes to more wonder at the new women.

Suddenly the smaller one that sat on the bed spoke. "Are you from Mirkwood?" Her head whipped to his, finding the source. His brown hair was curled and ragged, face round with rosy cheeks. His brown eyes were more unsettling, questioning and wild. The other elves looked at her cautiously, ready for what was about to happen.

She opened her mouth, waiting a long time before the word came out. "Yes." Instantly the hobbits eyes went brighter, and the elves sighed in relief; Kuil didn't notice that Elrond left with Gandalf.

Another hobbit spoke now, closer to the wild brown eyed one, but his eyes were calmer and a meadow green. "Have you meet King Thranduil?" She nodded, "what is he like?"

The wild eyed one questioned. "Is he kind? Is he mean?" The one by him slapped him over the head.

"Of course he's nice Pip! He's only mean to dwarves!" He explained, speaking down to the other like he was a child. The two began to argue, and Kuil panicked again, backing away into the arms of Arwen.

The pudgy one saw this. "Guys," he shouted, stopping their fight. "Why don't we start with names."

The wild eyed one shot up from his position, introducing. "I'm Pippin! This is Merry and Frodo and Sam!" Kuil didn't look at any, only lifting her hand from her crossed arms and put it back down a second later.

"And what's your name miss?" Sam kindly spoke, leaning forward. Kuil went deep in thought, her muscles flexing and Arwen tightening her grip.

Kuil inhaled deeply, closing her eyes she exhaled. "Kuil...k-Kuilestel." The hobbits smiled and welcomed her.

Arwen helped her sit and began to softly and slowly answer their many questions. She described King Thranduil and his realm, the beauty and calmness about it. She also described Legolas and his skill at archery. Answers kept coming at her about Mirkwood, and it made her depressed and lose her focus in the questions.

Arwen saw this and concluded the conversation. "I'm sorry dear hobbits, but she is very tired from her journey and needs her rest." She helped Kuil rise, and the hobbits said their farewells as Kuil shuffled out of the room. Kuil kept her eyes on the floor as they walked, but Arwen could still see her smile.

"You see," she told. "They are the nicest creatures you could ever come across." Kuil didn't' respond, only let herself get filled with gladness.

Kuil spent time in the courtyard, watching the leaves fall on the ground and consumed in thought.

Gandalf saw this from Elrond's study, and sighed. "This poor elleth has had to suffer so much, I'm worried she'll never recover."

Elrond denied. "We have improved so much Mithrandir, she could barely speak and couldn't be alone when we first found her. Now look, she had a conversation with a completely new race!" Gandalf nodded, for he knew Elrond would be able to improve the elleth, but he didn't know if she could.

"Yes, you helped her and improved her life for right now, but it is up to her to help herself, and I don't know if she will be capable of doing that." Elrond sighed and drank from his wine, hating the true wisdom of wizards. Gandalf looked out the balcony, smiling. "Maybe he can help though." Elrond looked down and saw Legolas riding in, eyes bright at the familiar sight. Elrond smiled and even giggled as he turned.

He called out. "Twins! Legolas has come!" The twins in the other room leaped out of the room and down to Kuil.

They saw her still sitting on the bench, curled up. They turned and approached her from the front, but she still gave a jump. "It's alright Kuil," Elladan started. "there's someone here to see you." Elrohir finished and she sighed, nodding and beginning to help her up.

The three walked towards the entrance, Kuil clinging onto Elladan and Elrohir had an arm around her back. They turned the corner and came upon the gate, there stood a blonde elf who led his horse to the stable boy. Kuil gasped, thinking it impossible for him to be there, but he was. He turned and locked eyes with Kuil, his eyes widening and smiled brightly. Kuil let go of Elladan, crawling towards him as he stood there waiting. Legolas saw tears form in her eyes and he came forward, catching her from falling and tightening his arms around her, letting. Her sob into his shoulder.

* * *

**Yay some happy moments in Kuil's life!**

**Don't be afraid to leave a review, good or bad!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh man, like a month left of summer and I updated _all _active stories! Oh man I'm so good at this writing thing! (I'm actually not but oh well.)**

**Hope you enjoy this, once again, creepy segment!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"I... I never thought I'd s-see you again!" Kuil hiccupped, nails digging into the prince's back.

Legolas held her tight, speaking softly. "I told you I would always come back for you." He kissed the side of her head, letting her continue to sob in her shoulder. Kuil stayed, shaking from her hysterical crying, but Legolas stroked her back and hummed a lullaby.

Kuil sniffed again, "T-Tauriel... she d-died!" Legolas' muscles relaxed, shoulders dropping and his breathing heavy. He knew something was wrong when Tauriel didn't return, when no one returned. They never received a letter from Elrond neither, so he he assumed the worst despite his father's hope.

"I know," he whispered in her ear. "I know, but it will all be okay, I promise." He took her hand and guided her to the home, the twins greeted the prince and he greeted back.

The four entered the home, Legolas took several long breaths as he examined the familiar space. Legolas walked to his room, the same room he has used for all visits, but now he noticed someone has occupied the room next to him.

"I knew you two would be inseparable when you arrived," Elrond's voice echoed down the hall, feet accompanying it. "Might as well keep your rooms close by." Legolas caught up to Elrond, greeting him and placing a hand on the broad shoulder. Elrond returned it, the large hand rested easily on the slim shoulder.

The two dropped their hands, turning and Legolas entered his room, setting down his pack and questioning. "My father informed me that the Ring of Power was found, carried to Rivendell by two hobbits, is such a thing true?" He knew his father would never lie to him about something this important, he just hoped that there was a mistake identifying the ring. Elrond sighed heavily, giving a quick glance to Kuil who stared at him with hunched shoulders and distressed eyes.

He nodded solemnly, "yes, that is why I summoned all races of Middle-earth. The Ring of Power has been found, and it is up to us now to decide what to do with it."

Legolas scoffed, "then I don't know why you asked for dwarves to come. They'll do nothing but claim that the ring is their and demand it is returned to them." Kuil turned to Legolas, creeping up to the side of Elrond.

"W-what are... Dwarves?" The ellons laughed silently, giving warm smiles to the innocent elleth. Legolas approached her, taking her hand and seeing the red marks. He furrowed his eyebrows, worried about the pain that happened to her.

He shook it off quickly to avoid scaring her, "dwarves are little creatures who make their homes in mountains. They mine for great gems and hoard them all to themselves, their greediness and stiffnecks keep them secluded from the rest of the world, making enemies with many people."

Kuil narrowed her eyes as he spoke, growing more curious of dwarves and continually asking questions. "Are we enemies to dwarves?"

Legolas led her out of the room, explaining. "Elves and dwarves have never gotten along, we have always fought and argued about everything. Bad blood between elves and dwarves has practically always been around since the day they were made. Some elves and dwarves have gotten along, even allies, but that was a long, long time ago." Kuil kept asking many questions about dwarves, much about lore and being, many that Legolas did not know. The time came that Legolas had to leave for the council, he told her, and she hugged him tightly. The two embraced for a long time, Kuil's arms visibly shaking. Legolas carefully pried her off, promising he will come back as soon as possible, and then let the twins guide her back.

Legolas walked into the circular area, only Elrond and Mirkwood's council members in the area. He approached Elrond, bending to the pointed ear and asking softly. "There are red marks on her hand, what are they from?" Elrond thought for a brief moment, recalling the events.

"It is her own doing," he began. "When she gets nervous or scared she will wring her hands badly, they turn red and raw and take a while to recover. We're trying to break her of the habit, but it is not going well." Legolas heard the many footsteps of the other mortal coming for the council.

"We just need her to start another, safer habit, you can't change her that easily." He advised and Elrond nodded, taking in the advice and letting Legolas take his seat. Legolas gave a greeting to Aragorn, who returned it and smiled warmly to his friend.

The council started, arguments already commencing when the ring was placed. Legolas gave a small jump at the black speech, more worried for Kuil's reaction.

Kuil was in her room when she heard the thunder, the dark language ringing throughout the home. She gave a small scream and curled herself on her bed, waiting silently for it to end. As soon as it stopped she carefully uncurled herself and crawled to the balcony. She looked out, seeing the council area beyond her room. She studied the people, spotting Legolas quickly, but she saw the short stocky characters next to him, and she gasped. "Dwarves," she smiled slightly, hearing their gruff voices mumble.

A cold, leathery hand was suddenly pressed against her mouth, the gangly fingers pressed forcefully against her cheek. "Well hello my darling, did you miss me?" The voice was smooth, serpent-like against her shaking skin. She tried to cry out to Legolas, but the sudden rough hand tore her away from the balcony and shoved her to the floor. She stayed collapsed on the floor, but The Jealous Man knelt beside her, twirling the fair hair in his fingers. He yanked her up, her agonizing yelp short as she tried to pry the hands from her wheat hair, but to no avail. The wet mouth was pressed against her ear, moistening it. "You have been rather naughty love, rather naughty." She squirmed, the voice a nightmare coming to life. "Those _wood elves_ have corrupted your mind, made you think that you are someone else; made you think that you are _free _from me. Those nasty, false elves will get their punishment, same as all false elves!" He dragged her up, commanding to the guards with him. "Gag her and keep her still, she will need to see this." The guards took hold of her, a piece of cloth forced between her teeth and another cloth tied around her hands.

The silent elves dragged her, for she did not have the willpower to use her legs. The Jealous Man led the way, approaching the threshold as two hobbits entered the council. He waited, listening to the announcement of the Fellowship, it was then he entered.

The room when deadly silent when they caught sight of him, the many textures and colors of flesh glistening in the autumn sun. The elves stared in disbelief, the men in confusion, the hobbits in fear, and the dwarves in disgust. He stopped, first a wicked smile grew to reveal his rotten teeth, then a cackling laugh came from the wet lips. "Well, I see you all have forgotten your manners, for you are suppose to bow before a king."

Legolas stepped forward, eyes blazing and voice cold. "You are no king! You are a monster, a crazed man!"

The Jealous Man glared at the elf, the mixed eyes grew in color as the pupils dilated. In a single lunge he was on Legolas, slamming him to the ground and straddling him; his sword pressed firmly against the pale neck. "Crazy," he hissed to the prince. "No, I am not _crazy! _I am simply... superior to all beings. You are but a fake, only able to bare a pretty face and shoot a bow." The others stood and watched, unable to move with the pure shock. The Jealous Man slowly moved his sword up the prince's face, his movements calm despite the jolting struggled beneath him. "You know, I still want those pretty blue eyes..." The Jealous Man whispered, eyes in a trance as the sword inched closer to the pale, scared eyes.

Aragorn was the first to respond, he rushed forward, drawing his sword and parrying the sword up from Legolas' face. The Jealous Man moved back in response, quickly recovering and standing tall, staring at the mortal man in confusion. The others stood, now ready to attack, weapons drawn and stances taken. The Jealous Man blinked, cocking his head to the side and thinking aloud. "A mortal man protecting a fake elf? Why? What relations could you possibly have with this pathetic excuse for an eldar?" Aragorn breathed heavily, his blood boiling at the insults of his dear friend.

He spat at the mutilated man, "this _elf _is a dear friend of mine, and I will cut every bit of you if you touch him again!" The Jealous Man stood baffled for a little, processing as Legolas was helped up, arming himself with his bow.

He suddenly laughed, "I am always amazed at the relationship between mortal men and fake elves. Friends despite the differences, like when you die, the fake elf will live on, and spread his lies." He stared venomously at Legolas, who; though despite his threatening glare and notched arrow, was terrified of The Jealous Man. Aragorn lunged, diving his sword into the stomach of The Jealous Man.

Everyone froze at the sight, the sword dripped with odd blood but the elven monster still stood, eyes soft to the metal inside him. He looked back up to Aragorn, lifting his eyebrows and questioning. "You obviously have not heard of me have you?" Aragorn couldn't talk, his hands numb around the hilt. The Jealous Man clasped his hands around Aragorn's face, bringing his face close; so the rotting flesh swarmed him. "I am the true elf! There are those stories that call the 'The Jealous Man,' but I am not only Jealous of the perfectivity of elves... I desire their power, and I have achieved such perfection! I am immortal beyond all instruments of death, I have the senses heightened _beyond _that of 'superior' elves! I know all the knowledge of our history and secrets... I know, so much more than your small little minds can even begin to comprehend!" He shoved Aragorn back, the weight causing him to collapse on Boromir who stood behind him, the sword still embedded in him. He took the sword and drove in further into him, going until the guards pressed against his stomach, the blood covering the metal.

Amongst the gasps in horror, there came a shrilling scream from behind the wall, and Legolas knew who it was. The Jealous Man smiled and turned his head to the threshold, commanding. "Come in my darling." The crazed elves dragged in Kuil, she struggled hard but her gagged mouth and hands tied behind her practically immobilized her. She saw The Jealous Man, sword through his body and smile evilly wicked. She squealed, turning her head and avoiding his gaze, but he wouldn't have that. He approached her, sword wavering back and forth behind her; he gripped her chin, the dirt nails digging into her cheek and bleeding her. "look at your husband!" His voice was demanding, smoky and loud. Tears raced down her abused face, and she was reluctant to look at him. The Jealous Man laughed when she refused to look at him, and he turned to the council, pointing to Legolas. "You, you did this! You made her a free will, you made her disobey her husband, and _you _changed the name _I _gave her!" Spit spilled out of his mouth, the eyes wicked and twitching.

Legolas' heart jumped a little, eyes widening, and his swallowed hard. He looked to Kuil, voice soft and reassuring. "Kuil, Kuil it's alright, I'm here-" The Jealous Man ripped the sword from his gut, resting it underneath the chin of Legolas; the blood dripping onto the green tunic and rotten flesh filled his nostrils.

He roared in anger, "YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO HER! You will not even look at her! You have corrupted my dear Anwa... my dear Anwavanessa..." He stroked her face, eyes soft to her skin, but she would still not look up to him. "You will look at your husband, you unforgiving _wretch_!" The slap stung her face, her scream muffled by the cloth.

The twins showed up from the threshold, grabbing hold of two elves, stabbing them through the back. The Jealous Man turned to the commotion, Legolas drew his bow, firing at the grotesque head. The Jealous Man gave a cry, recoiling and dropped the sword, Aragorn picked up his sword as other crazed elves appeared; the battle began.

"These elves are gone," Legolas began as he fired. "They will show you no mercy, so show them the same!" The dwarves wasted no time and killing the elves, Legolas immediately regretting telling them. The fight continued, All working together to kill the lost elves; Legolas reached Kuil, cutting lose her binds and untied her gag. She collapsed onto him, sobbing and shaking. He led her to the wall close by, setting her down and turning to protect her, but he saw something more horrific going on.

"Aragorn the ring!" He cried out as he saw The Jealous Man making his was for the ring set on the pedestal. Aragorn saw and went to lunge, but another elf showed up and pinned him down; Frodo was the closets, and so, he quickly took the ring. The Jealous Man froze, staring at the now blank pedestal, his gaze slowly turning to the hobbit who clutched ring close to his chest. He gave a cry and the elves stopped, lifting and straightening their backs.

He stared heavily at Frodo, sneering. "You must be the ring bearer, the one who so willingly volunteered to take the Ring of Power to Mount Doom. Such a brave little thing, too bad you won't be able to start your quest." Legolas left Kuil, the twins looking after her as he and the others of the Fellowship came, surrounding Frodo with weapons drawn.

"You will not touch him!" Sam threatened, in front of Frodo and his sword tight in his hand.

The Jealous Man growled, pulling his own sword and hissing. "Oh I will touch him, I will cut his small little head off and his little hand, and I will pry the ring from his little cold hands! Then I will use it to finish the process and show all the elves what they should be like; finally I will take Anwa and she will bear my children one way or ano-"

Gandalf lifted his staff, crashing it on the stone and it created a gust of wind. I brought up The Jealous Man and flew him out of the home. The others stood in surprise, but the loyal elves quickly ran away, leaping off the balcony and running out. Legolas hurried to Kuil, who sat curled in the corner. He simply picked her up, left arm under her knees and right arm around her back, holding her close.

He walked her to her room, her sobbing the only thing heard throughout the home.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, I really enjoy these characters and writing them, and so I hope you enjoy them too!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so it's short, but don't worry, it's still mediocre!**

* * *

Legolas stayed with Kuil for the days after the encounter with The Jealous Man, taking her on walks through the home to keep her mind off of dark thoughts. When the fellowship had to meet and decide their path, he would bring her, he knew it would be trouble for anyone else tried to kept her calm. Her progress improved over the weeks, but Legolas knew he couldn't leave her now.

"She only trusts me," Legolas brisked the halls with Gandalf. "Besides The Jealous Man could still easily penetrate the elven magic.

Gandalf breathed heavily, "She will have to learn to trust other people. She was getting along fine with Lord Elrond-"

Legolas didn't let him finish, "Because I wasn't there! She thought I would never come back, so she submitted herself to Lord Elrond. I came back and now she will never leave my side in fear of losing me again.

He's already seen it happen once when he let Arwen give Kuil a bath, and ended up slipping as she tried to escape.

"She will just be in more danger, there will be no elven magic to protect her." Gandalf tried to change the prince's mind, but he kept coming up with rebuttals.

"We will travel in secret, The Jealous Man will not be able to track us, besides your magic can also help."

Gandalf did not know what else to say, but he saw Elrond join them in the hallway. "Ah, Lord Elrond, perhaps you can help us with this dispute."

Elrond cocked his head, "And what is this dispute about?"

He half expected the dispute to be over the dwarf, but he also expected what Legolas said. "It's not safe for Kuil to stay hear, the elven magic cannot keep The Jealous Man out, perhaps because he has an elven body. Having Kuil come with the Fellowship would be the safest for her-"

"But also dangerous for the Fellowship if he were to find us," Gandalf interrupted.

Elrond thought over the evidence, pacing slowly in the hall. He stopped, brow furrowing as he stared down at the home, seeing Kuil walk cautiously with Arwen.

He sighed, "Legolas is right. The only way I could keep The Jealous Man out is when I concentrated heavily, and I won't be able to do that all the time. Having Kuil travel with the Fellowship would keep her hidden, and keep my people protected."

Gandalf released a huff, but understood the decision. Legolas smiled, back straightening; he bowed and left to find Kuil.

The rest of the Fellowship were cautious having The Jealous Man's wife travel with them; some more than others.

"This she-elf will be the death of everyone!" Gimli growled at the meeting, "her cries will attract her crazed husband, and he'll lead Sauron's army to us!"

To everyone's surprise, Kuil spoke. "I- I'm not his wife. And I won't… cry, I won't ruin your quest."

Legolas gave a small laugh, placing a hand on her back to calm her quick breathing. No one spoke up after that, for Legolas would always give them a glare.

Legolas prepared her supplies, her clothes, a bag, food, and a knife. On the day of departure he helped her get dressed in the traveling clothes, carrying her bag to Bill.

"Why do I have a… a knife?" She poked the metal that protruded from the bag.

Legolas thought, struggling to explain. "For protection, I… It's just because, well I think it would be good for you to learn how to defend yourself."

Kuil nodded and didn't question further, but her face was unsure. Legolas wanted to ask, to figure out what was wrong, but Elrond came and announced their departed.

Elrond wished them luck, they bowed respectfully to him, then the Fellowship left for Mount Doom.

Kuil stayed close to Legolas, but didn't touch him, or anyone. A couple times she slowed her pace, looking off into the forest or at the ground.

"Kuil darling," Legolas grabbed her attention. "Come, we still have some distance to go."

He urged her forward, ignoring the looks some of their companions gave. When he saw that Kuil was already slowing again he reached for her hand.

She sucked in her breath, glaring at the sudden touch, but the soft hand soothed her. Legolas held her hand, keeping her next to him as they walked, she placed her other hand on his arm when she felt slow again.

After some time of silence, he whispered. "What's wrong Kuil?"

She struggled for an answer, "I-I'm fine... Don't worry about me, focus on the quest."

Legolas knew why she said that, and gave a glare towards the dwarf.

He held her hand tighter, "You can always tell me your problems. Don't ever think that you can't talk to me about anything."

Kuil breathed, thinking of her question, letting the body heat of Legolas sooth her.

"W-will we destroy the ring?" She finally whispered into his ear.

He averted her gaze, taking long breaths. "We will Kuil, we have to."

"But what if The Jealous Man finds us? W-what if he's able to track us?" She tightened her grip, mind going to dark thoughts.

Legolas smiled at a question he can actually answer. "Aragorn is behind us, he's covering our tracks with different smell, covering our footprints, removing all traces of us being here. The Jealous Man won't be able to find us, and we will destroy the ring."

Kuil gave a small smile, holding onto his arm as they continued. They made camp, Kuil stayed next to Legolas, even when they prepared for bed, she slept next to Legolas who stroke her hair as he protected everyone else.

Throughout the days of walking Kuil slowly began to get comfortable around everyone else, first the Hobbits, Gandalf, Aragorn, Boromir, but Gimli still kept his distance. She kept up pace with everyone, and would gladly listen to everyone's stories. Throughout the days Legolas slowly began to give her lessons on handling the knife. During one of those days he let Aragorn show her some moves as he kept watch.

"Kuil?" Aragorn questioned when she didn't respond, only stare at her knife.

Her lip quivered, "T-the Jealous Man uses knives to skin the elves, slice their throat when they wouldn't obey-"

"We can stop if you want, Kuil." Aragorn quickly interrupted her, his hands firm on her shoulders.

She looked at him, then back at the knife, and her eyes hardened. "No, I need to protect myself from him, I can't rely on you to keep me away from him."

Aragorn was surprised by her reply, but Legolas suddenly called out. "Crebain from Dunland!" Kuil gave a small scream, but Aragorn quickly led her to Legolas before hiding the Hobbits. Legolas took her she went first into the bush, then he went in. They all waited in fear, Legolas softly sang to her as she tried to block out the screeching. The crows left and everyone climbed out, but Kuil still slammed her hands against her ears, eyes shut.

"Kuil, Kuil it's alright, they're gone." Legolas soothed, softly cupping her hands.

She shook her head vigorously, "He's coming, he's coming, he's coming!"

That was all she said, chanting the words like a curse.

Gandalf came forward, loud enough for her to hear, "Who is coming Kuil?"  
"The Jealous Man!" She cried out, "He has the crows that screech in the night, that pluke the eyes out and claw at your skin! Black as night so you can't see them attack. Those were his!"

* * *

**Yeah this was just a set up, because you know, shit is gonna happen... at some point...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Man I like to procrastinate, at least it's a longer chapter.**

* * *

Legolas worked to calm Kuil for the next couple of days, the Fellowship on high alert for any signs of The Jealous Man. Gandalf still led the way up the mountain, and Aragorn stayed behind to cover their tracks. Kuil stayed close to Legolas, eyes always darting to the skies and trying to find any sign of The Jealous Man's birds or men coming towards them. Though Legolas kept reassuring her that The Jealous Man cannot find them, he was having a hard time convincing himself of the same thought.

Snow quickly covered the mountain side Kuil was amazed at the sight of the white fluff. She would gather as much as she could and admire it, lick it, eat it, and throw it up in the air to watch it fall. Legolas laughed and began teaching her how to do multiple things with snow, making snowballs, buildings, castles, etc. When it was time for them to camp, the hobbits would have snowball fights, to which Kuil would quickly join.

Though as they traveled more, it became harder for the hobbits to even walk in the piling snow. Kuil held onto Legolas as she walked, always afraid that she will fall into the snow and get buried. The storm built up rapidly, and Kuil held onto Legolas tighter. The two powered through the powerful wind, the other members clawing their way past the snow that continued to bury them.

Kuil was the first to hear the voice, "Legolas w-what is that?"

Legolas walked forward several steps, listening and looking for the voice. "There is a fell voice on the air!" He called out so all the Fellowship could hear.

It was then Gandalf heard, and recognized. "It's Saruman!"

There was a sudden strike of lightning above them, large rocks hurtling towards them. Legolas grabbed Kuil and shield herself with his body, but no rocks made contact with any members. When there was no longer sounds of rocks crashing by them, Legolas lifted and sat Kuil down in the snow, trying his best to calm her down. He turned and saw Gandalf standing to the snow, chanting and trying to stop the disaster on the mountain. There was another strike, this time an enormous pile of snow falling towards them. Legolas grabbed Gandalf and shoved him against the mountain side, he then crouched over Kuil as the snow buried them.

Legolas was the first to pop out of the snow, taking a breath and looking towards the others. Slowly the others began to push the snow off the them, Legolas helped Kuil up, Gandalf stayed with Kuil as Legolas began digging Bill out. Kuil was numb, their eyes distant as the other members debated on their route. She began to hear nothing but the wind that pounded against her ears, she then heard the cawing of the crows; they were distant at first, but quickly grew louder and louder. She panicked, searching the mountain for the black figures that swarmed the sky, digging through the snow to try and find it.

Legolas was the first to her, grabbing her arms to prevent movement, but she still struggled and looked around frantically.

"What is it," he questioned. "What do you hear?"

Kuil screeched back. "The crows, the crows! They're coming, they're swarming and sweeping and cawing! They want to peck out eyes and claw ears, they want to take you the _him_!"

The other's began to look around, searching the for silent and invisible birds. Legolas knew they weren't there, that she was hearing things from fear.

He cupped her face so she was staring at his blue eyes. "Kuil, Kuil look at me! The birds aren't here, they are gone."

He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs, doing small circles and breathing deeply to have her match it. When she calmed down enough to stand, the two led the way back down the mountain; Legolas constantly giving reassurance to her.

* * *

The Fellowship found their way to the doors of Moria, the black lake calm and deathless. Gandalf led the way by the mountain side, Legolas noticing Kuil hugging the wall, trying to get further and further away from the lake. Legolas too wanted to get away from the water, he felt the eeriness about it, the odd stillness and darkness bathed within. Legolas saw the two pale trees, Gandalf standing between the two, whispering incantations. Legolas led her through the others, having her rest against one of the trees, and he stood close by to guard. Everyone else began to relax and wait for Gandalf to find the correct words for the gate, whispering and passing the time. Legolas kept watch, holding Kuils hand as he surveyed the area: Frodo sat next to him, close to the wall and watching Gandalf who still stood at the wall, Gimli sat against the other tree and was deep in thought, Boromir was next to him and watching Merry and Pippin throw stones into the water, and finally Aragorn and Sam worked to get everything off Bill the Pony.

He noticed Aragorn too kept a close eye on the water, and he quickly stopped the young hobbits from disturbing it. The two locked eyes, nodding sternly, but their attention was brought to Frodo who now stood in front of the wall.

"What's the elvish word for 'friend?'" He called out to the Fellowship for an answer.

Kuil brightened and recognized the word, "Mellon!"

The doors creaked opened and she shrunk away again, but Legolas gave her a reassuring smile and helped her up. The Fellowship reversed inside the thin aired mine, dark and dry.

Boromir was the first to notice the corpses. "This is no mine, it's a tomb."

Everyone now noticed the bodies scattered around the entrance, dwarven and orcish alike. Slowly everyone began to leave the mine, Kuil clutching to Legolas and dragging him away. There was a scream, then several more, and soon Aragorn freed Frodo from the monster's grip.

Aragorn and Boromir rushed into the water, cutting at the limbs to free Frodo. Gimli stayed and protected the rest of the hobbit, chopping limbs that came near. Legolas managed to give Kuil to Gandalf as he fired arrows at the best. Aragorn cut a limb and Frodo fell, Boromir caught the halfling, and the two began trudging back as Legolas fired arrows the keep the beast the away. Everyone began running inside the mine, Legolas taking Kuil and running inside, using himself as a human shield as the rocks toppled down. There was darkness and only heavy breathing filled the silence. Gandalf stomped his staff and a light appeared, illuminating the space around and in front of the wizard. The rest of the Fellowship began gather themselves, getting their packs ready, and drying themselves off. Kuil brushed herself off, keeping away from the Fellowship, sticking to the shadows. When they began to walk she was behind everyone, nearly smothered in darkness. Legolas noticed quickly and left Gandalf's side, going back to where she kept her eyes pried to the ground.

"It's not your fault," Legolas spoke softly, his hand grabbing hers.

She quickly pried her hand away and spoke in a ghastly voice. "I spoke the password, I caused the doors to open, and I caused Gimli to see his dead kin."

Legolas was about to speak, but he heard Gimli's voice, rough and strained. "It's... better to have seen what happened to them, then to have always assumed that they still live."

"Besides, it's good that you spoke the password," Boromir now praised. "For if not, the monster would have been bound to kill us with nowhere for us to go."

Kuil smiled, slowly coming further into the light, letting the other's stand close without holding onto Legolas. He still kept close, just in case as they walked through the four days of darkness.

* * *

"Kuil, up here!" Legolas ordered, ushering her to the back of the room and helping her up on a ledge. "Don't move from this spot, understand?"

She gave a hesitant nod, clutching to the pillar near by as the other's prepared for battle. She took the dagger from her belt, clutching it and staring at the shining steel, and for a moment she was lost in her reflection, but the door broke and orcs swarmed the room. She kept behind the pillar, watching as the Fellowship chopped down orc after orc; she saw Legolas climb onto another ledge, orcs surrounding him, but he fended them off. That's when she heard the snarling beneath her, she looked down and saw orcs trying to climb the tall wall to where she hid. She screamed and crawled back to the wall, clutching her dagger as more crowded the wall. Legolas saw and tried to fight, but Aragorn charged first, cutting down the orcs. There was a horrendous roar, and the pale troll entered, smashing part of the wall above him. First it went for Gimli, then Sam, then Boromir was flung against the wall. Kuil let out another shriek, and the creature turned, growling and advancing towards her ledge. Legolas killed another orc and turned, seeing the troll approach a white Kuil.

"Kuil run!" He screamed out, trying to get through her scrambled mind.

I worked, she ran for the other ledge, the troll ready to attack, but so was Legolas. He fired arrow after arrow at the best, attracting its attention. It turned to Legolas and advanced, Kuil now cowering behind another crumbling pillar. She shut her eyes as the chaos continued, blocking out the battle with hums of elvish lullabies. There was a scream and suddenly orcs were dying quicker, and more were attacking the troll that rampaged.

There was a loud thud and silence settled, and Kuil mustered the courage to peer around the pillar. She saw the Fellowship rush towards a hole in the back of the wall, crowding around a small figure; her heart began to race as she recognized the brown curly hair. There was a sudden breath and everyone relaxed, but Kuil only leaped off the platform and ran for the hobbit. She collapsed in front of the hobbit, draping his arms around him.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered out. "I'm so sorry!"

Frodo was taken back, but hugged her back. "Tis alright Kuil, I am wearing mithril."

He showed the silver vest that hugged his body, her pink fingers tracing over the chains. There were more screams from outside and Gandalf ordered to run, Legolas took Kuil's hand and sprinted out and followed Gandalf and more orcs flooded out of the cracks. They were soon surrounded, Legolas put Kuil in the middle as everyone else surrounded her. The Fellowship was ready to fight through the orcs, but there was a sudden roar that shook the very earth. The orcs quickly dispersed, and Kuil cowered behind Legolas who stared into the glowing cavern.

"What is this new evil?" Boromir whispered towards the wizard, eyes fixed at the glow.

Gandalf took a long breath. "A balrog. A demon of the ancient world."

Kuil looked to Legolas, but his blue eyes were dark and wide, his face pale. She gulped and moved closer to him, but soon she was running again. Legolas led her through a small doorway, letting her go to save Boromir from falling into the pit. The two lifted and he grabbed Kuil again, running faster now down the steps and to the gap.

"Hold my hand and jump!" He ordered and leaped, she jumped after him.

She struggled on the ledge but he heaved her up and put her behind him. Gandalf jumped and an arrow hit the step where the wizard used to be. Legolas unravel his bow and fired arrows as everyone began to cross, Kuil now hiding behind him.

Frodo and Aragorn were the last ones left, there was another booming roar and a large rock fell, breaking the other side. The ledge tilted and the two worked together to shift their weight and make the ledge collapse onto the other side. Legolas caught Aragorn and Boromir caught Frodo, the Fellowship ran again.

* * *

Gandalf fell, but Kuil was still looking at the balrog that illuminated down the cavern; his roaring his ringing in her ears. Legolas gripped her hand and began to move out of Moria, but her feet wouldn't budge. Arrows kept firing, so Legolas sweeped her up and hurried out of the mine.

The sudden light blinded her and she didn't know if she knew what was happening, she felt her body move but she didn't know where she was. She blinked and her eyes adjusted, the pale stones surrounded her and she saw the golden leaf forest in the distance. She turned and saw the rest of the Fellowship, grieving for their fallen comrade. Legolas approached her and held her in a tight hug, and it was then that she realized she was crying. She continued to sob into his shoulder, Aragorn saw the two and left them be, calling out to Gimli to get the map.

He gathered the other's and they walked, Aragorn stopped by the two elves and placed a hand on each shoulder. They turned to him and he gave a seldom nod, and the other's nodded back. The Fellowship walked slowly and solemnly towards the Golden Wood. Legolas and Aragorn led the way, making the way safe for the others that stayed behind. Kuil was kept in the middle of the rest of the Fellowship, all keeping a close eye on her as she stumbled her way through.

They reached the forest, Legolas retreating for Kuil, taking her hand and showing her the beauty of the forest. The light shinned through the golden leaves, the quietness and serenity making Kuil lost in the forest, tranquil even. There was a shout and she looked down, she saw elves surround her and arrows pointed at her.

Kuil screamed Legolas hurried to her, trying to shove the Lorien archers away, but they pulled their arrows back. He saw the small and slim body crouching in the dirt, hands covering her ears, and he heard the soft mumbling.

"Please," he turned to Haldir. "Lower your guard, she can't be threatened like this; it will set back all of our improvement."

Haldir stared at the prince, shoulders back features hard. He gave a stern nod and the archers lowered their bows, Legolas rushed to Kuil.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and hushed. "Kuil, Kuil it's me. It's okay, look, they're other elves like us."

He heard the mumbling stop and she embraced him.

"Why do they want to hurt me?" Her voice was small and weak, and Legolas silently cursed the Lorien elves for their harsh treatment.

He stroked her hair and spoke softly. "They simply want to protect their land, they didn't know if we were friend or foe."

She lifted her head to see the elves who surrounded them, eyes sane and some even had a pang of guilt within them. Legolas lifted and she lifted with him, hands held firmly into his arm. Haldir studied the women, her oddly paled skin, bright and hurt blue eyes, and her slim and pointed body that made her traveling wear seem baggy. He led the Fellowship up to the Talan, Legolas went last to help Kuil up the ladder.

Night fell and Haldir studied each of the Fellowship, talking in elvish to only Legolas and Aragorn, and completely ignored Gimli. Though as he reached Kuil who cowered behind Legolas, his heart softened at the sight of her. He gave a warm smile and a small bow to her, but she adverted her eyes. Legolas nudged her gently, a smile on his lips and eyes kind to match Haldir's. He nodded and she blinked, carefully looking to Haldir and his grey eyes. She saw the gentleness in his eyes, and silent apology for his actions, and she smiled back. Haldir moved on, but looked to Frodo, and the evilness that rests on his chest. Immediately he thought of of the strange women, the one who seems broken and lost, who would be safe in Lothlorien.

"We will leave on the morrow for Cara Galadhon." He simply spoke and walked off.

Legolas watched the darkened forest, leaves falling and covering the ground in a golden blanket. He heard the footsteps approach him, he turned to expect Kuil with another nightmare, but saw Haldir. He stood by the prince, Legolas nodded and Haldir sat next to him.

"Who is she? The women." Haldir spoke softly to not wake the slumbering girl a few feet away.

Legolas sighed heavily, "Kuilestel. She is… well you are familiar of the The Jealous Man correct?"

Haldir nodded, "Aye, but it's a fairytale... Meant for children… it isn't real."

His voice faded as he saw the raw fear in the princes eyes. Haldir remembered the stories, then he lost his breath, and his heart stopped.

He hoarsed, "What did that… thing to do her?"

"He took her," Legolas stared into the darkness within the trees. "He tortured her and erased her memory. He made her his wife, and he made her watch skin elves apart and make them insane."

Haldir looked back to the elleth who laid curled up in the blanket. He saw her face suddenly twist into pain, but suddenly she relaxed and her breathing was normal. He felt such sympathy for her, heart dropping at the very thought of her getting hurt.

He questioned, "Why her? Why make her his wife?"

Legolas shook his head, following the marchwardens gaze down to Kuil who slept soundly.

"I don't know, maybe she knew much about the elven culture? Her beauty? We may never know without her remembering her past."

Haldir did see the beauty within her, her wheat hair matching the Lady of Light and perfectly straight, her piercing blue eyes that held an ounce of joy and hope, and her now healthy pale skin that would compliment a Lorien dress beautifully. He vowed to protect her from the Jealous Man, he would never let anyone else succumb to the wickedness of that creature.

"Has everyone treated her well?" He asked, he had so many questions about her, but he didn't even know if she would look at him.

Legolas shrugged, "Some disagreed with her coming along at first, but everyone warmed up to her."

Haldir couldn't understand how anyone couldn't like her, a child to the world who needs nurturing. He wanted to ask so much more, but he knew Legolas was exhausted after the day of fighting and mourning.

He placed a heavy hand on the slim shoulder, "Get some sleep my lord."

He lifted and left, but he heard Legolas speak. "If you are relaxed and don't show any sudden movements, she'll warm up to you in no time."

Haldir didn't know he was so obvious, but he was glad to have the prince's blessing. He bowed and left.

* * *

**Aw Haldir a pure cinnamon roll, too pure, too good for this world.**


	13. Chapter 13

**hahaha guess who's not dead? I mean not yet, but I mean I didn't abandon this story, so you're welcome.**

* * *

Dawn rose and began to cover the forest floor, but the marchwardens already began to wake up the Fellowship. They left Kuil to Legolas, letting him ever so gently kiss her forehead and watch as her eyes fluttered open and she drew a sharp breath. Legolas quickly began to stroke her hair, instantly her breathing calmed, and rose into a sitting position. The marchwardens passed out food, simple stew with meat and vegetables with bread. Legolas took his and Kuils, taking a sip of one, blowing on it, then handing it to Kuil warning that it was hot. Kuil obeyed, waiting and blowing into the stew until she could bare the heat. The other's began to depart, Legolas held her bowl as she climbed down, then handed it back to her and helped her along as she sipped her stew. The marchwardens were watchful of her, letting Legolas handle her, but always ready to help if something happened. The other marchwardens kept a close eye on Gimli, hands on their bows as they roughly guided him through the forest, but despite his growls he kept his composure. When Kuil finished her breakfast she handed it to Legolas, who then handed it to another marchwarden. She began to take in the forest, breathing in the forest air and letting the golden leaves be clouds beneath her feet. Haldir lead the Fellowship, so he could not watch Kuil, and it killed him. He wanted to see her float in the forest like she was born in it, to gaze at the towering trees and let the filtering sunlight twinkle her blue eyes. He could catch glances, making the excuse to look back to make sure everyone was still following unharmed, but each time he saw Legolas gazing mischievously his way. They spent the whole day walking, Kuil getting tired in the middle and making Legolas carry her. He swept her up easily and led her through the forest tirelessly, but he wanted Haldir a chance to bond with her.

"Kuil, why don't you go up with Haldir? He can tell you about the forest and help you when you get tired." Legolas whispered in her ear, but she squirmed at suggestion.

She stared at the marchwarden who appeared not to be listening, she wanted to see more of the forest, to learn more of it, but she didn't know Haldir; didn't trust him. She stayed in his arms for a while, watching the marchwarden continue to lead them through the land. Legolas gave her a soft, reassuring nudge. She took a breath and crawled out of his arms, walking slowly and shakily towards Haldir. She stayed behind for a bit, hands wringing as she mustered the courage, but no marchwarden even looked her way. Finally she quickly reached out and poked Haldir on the shoulder, he turned and smiled, turning his arms wide to welcome her. She walked next to him, silent and looking around the forest again. Haldir let her take her time to get comfortable with him, silently judging him and deciding whether he is trustworthy.

Then she spoke, softly, cautious. "W-why is it called the Golden Wood...?"

Haldir turned to her, smiling warmly. "It is called that because the leaves never change. They are forever golden, but healthy. The trees have white bark, but when the sun hits them, they appear golden."

Kuil looked to him, grey and blue meeting, caring and scared. She took a breath, a long breath and closed her eyes. She reminded herself that they were elves to help her, that they were not elves of the Jealous Man. A sudden snap of a twig shot open her eyes, a small cry escaping, and she spun her body towards the source. Legolas was ready to run and protect her, but Haldir was there first; a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Tis alright Lady Kuil," Haldir soothed. "It is just the other marchwardens, scouting ahead to Cara Galadhon, to tell Lady Galadriel of our approach. Though I suspect she already knows."

Kuil took several breaths, taking in the information, understanding that there was no danger, and leaned into Haldir's touch. He slowly brought his arms around her into a hug, feeling her pounding heartbeat slowly decrease. He led her along, an arm around her shoulder and let her gaze at the forest again.

"Why do you suspect?" Kuil questioned, turning to Haldir, who blinked and tried to understand what she questioned.

He gave a small laugh and remembered. "Why do I suspect that Lady Galadriel knows we're coming? She is very powerful, especially in Lorien. Her sight is enhanced beyond any elf, with the help of her ring Nenya. She can gaze into the minds of others, read their thoughts and place her own within."

Kuil shuttered at the thought. "I don't want her to ready my thoughts," her voice was small, weak. "I don't want her to see what has happened to me, she'll get scared, and... and she'll want me to leave."

Haldir swallowed hard at the comment, squeezing her tighter. "She would help you, Kuil. She would comfort you and help you let the memories drift into nothing. She has helped many in her time, whether it was her impeccable beauty or words of advice."

Kuil turned to Haldir, face twisted in worried. "How beautiful is she?"

Haldir went warm at the memories of seeing her. "Her beauty matches no other, perfect golden hair creased down her slim back, face pale and reflecting the sun's brightness with no trouble. Her blue eyes reflecting starlight like the ocean." He began to drift off with the memories of her, seeing her the first time when he was young, the warmth and safety he still feels when around her.

But Kuil shook her head, giving a cry. "No! No, I can't go, I can't see her! T-the Jealous Man will follow me, he'll come and kill those unworthy! H-he'll take her, take her beauty and turn her into nothing... turn her into me..."

"Kuil, darling, listen to me," Haldir turned her to face him, hand on her cheek. "The Jealous Man will never come to Lorien, he cannot get past the barrier. Galadriel would never break to him, she would fight to protect her people, you will never break Kuil."

Kuil looked to him, mouth gaped in surprise. Haldir gave her a smile, gentle and friendly, and she slowly returned it. The two walked on, but Kuil slowly reached for his hand, and entwined her long fingers with his.

They reached the overlook as the sun began to set, the elves looked to massive trees in pride, and Kuil gasped at the sight. She studied every detail as they descended down and towards the entrance: white trees massive and thick as they traversed the gates and followed Haldir to rooms for them to get cleaned.

Female servants entered Kuils room to help her bathe, but she wouldn't let them near her. Legolas entered the room at the sound of the commotion, running to Kuil and blocking her view from the servants.

"Kuil," he soothed. "Kuil it's alright, they're just going to help you get clean and put you in some clean clothes. I'm right next door, you can come in once you're finished."

He let her peek behind him and watch the servants as they gave smiles and innocent faces. Kuil gave a small nod to Legolas and let the servants guide her to the bath.

Legolas soaked in the tub, letting the hot water relax him as servants cleaned him up. He's never liked letting servants waste their time cleaning him when he was perfectly capable, but him being royalty granted him many pleasures he normally never had a word in. The servants declared him clean and set out a clean pair of luxurious silks. He smoothed them out on his body, admiring himself in the mirror and enjoying the colors that complimented him. He stepped out of his room and debated whether to knock on Kuils door, but laughter made him blink and open the door. Kuil pranced around the room, a white dress loose and flowed around her, her hair still unbraided but combed through and twirling with her.

She caught sight of him in the doorway and leaped to him, nearly shouting. "Legolas! Oh Legolas the bath was so warm, and I smell so nice!" She lifted her hand and Legolas took a sniff, the clean scent of lavender gentle. She turned and ran off, falling on the bed and laughing. "And the bed is so soft! I could sleep forever!"

"I didn't know you were this excited about Lorien," Legolas laughed and made his way to the bed, sitting beside her. "Rivendell and Mirkwood had the same soft beds, why is Lorien different?"  
Kuil sat up, blinking and speaking her thoughts. "I don't know... maybe it's because, when I was there, I wasn't... me. Well I'm still not me, but I'm better! I guess, I'm still scared of the Jealous Man, but its less. Elrond helped, a-and you! And other people... I don't know." She grew quieter, her smile fading, and Legolas quickly grabbed her hand.

He spoke in a light tone, "Well I'm glad, your progress has increased greatly, maybe this quest is just what you needed. You can stay here in Lorien if you wish."

Kuil turned to him, eyes wide and mouth gaped. "What? N-no I can't. I'm a member of the Fellowship aren't I? A-and I need you."

"Well you don't just need me," Legolas shrugged. "There's Haldir. Is he treating you right, being nice to you?"

Kuil shifted at the mention of his name, a smile grew, and her voice was small. "He's nice, and knows a lot about everything! But... I don't think I can stay, he likes me now, but later-"

Legolas laughed, "He'll always like you, everyone likes you Kuil, it's hard not to like you."

"Orcs don't like me," Kuil gave him a side glance, lips pursed.

"Well orcs don't like anyone who isn't an orc," he draped an arm around and brought her close, kissing the top of her head. "You don't have to decide now, we will be staying here for a while. Just be aware, you will be safe in Lorien, but I won't be there to help. If you come with us, I can help you and protect you, but it will be more dangerous."

Kuil nodded in understandment and lifted, some of her energy returned and skipped out of the room with Legolas.

The other members arrived at the bottom of the forest floor, all clean and well dressed, and no weapons seen on them. Haldir lead the Fellowship up the winding stairs, up the tallest Maron Tree. Some other's quickly began to grow tired, but kept on climbing the stairs. Other's like the hobbits required Boromir or Aragorn to carry them up the stairs. The moon had risen by the time they reached the platform, filling in and waited for the rulers of Lothlorien. White light shined and blinded the members, Kuil grabbed Legolas' hand and squeezed tightly. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel appeared, matching attire of white and silver, blonde hair fair and neatly groomed, their faces melancholy. They descended from the stairs, Galadriel examined each member, eyes searching their thoughts and soul.

Celeborn spoke but Kuil didn't listen, Galadriel's beauty took her and mesmerized her. Slowly she turned to her and Legolas, and her voice sent chills up her spine. Legolas then spoke, grief thick in his voice, and Galadriel blinked, mouth gaping. Again Celeborn spoke and Galadriel collected herself, she turned to Kuil, who gripped the hand harder.

"_There is no need to be scared, child_," The silk voice filled the corrupted head and made the darkness disappear, only her voice echoed in the head. "_The Jealous Man knows you are here, but he cannot enter. His magic is not strong enough to overthrow mine, and he will be blind as to when you leave. Smile and enjoy peace here, you deserve it_." The voice disappeared and the darkness crept back, but it could not immoderately take over her mind like it has before; for she clung to hope she's never felt before.

Galadriel spoke to the Fellowship and greeted them farewell, though as they began to leave, Galadriel spoke again. "Kuil, come with me."

Kuil stopped dead, her body suddenly numb. _Come here love, come and watch. _She remembered the phrase, what the Jealous Man used to say in a singsong voice to summon her. The darkness saw its opportunity and fought the light, and won. Her breathing hitched and the memories came back like a wave, Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder and called to her, but all she heard was the Jealous Man demanding her to come with him, to look upon a pit fight, or watch him skin a screaming elf and wear their skin. She didn't realize she was mumbling, not until she saw the tears in Legolas' eyes and realized she was losing progress. She tried the block out the darkness, to cling to the light, but it was fading too quick. She gripped her head and fought to stay to reality, shaking and clawing at herself.

"He is gaining power," Galadriel sighed and approached the crumbling women.

She placed a soft hand on the slim shoulder and her magic once again entered Kuil, pushing against the black. Slowly Kuil regained herself and attached herself to Legolas, head buried in his chest while she sobbed. Legolas held her tight and looked to Galadriel with a deep apologetic look.

"_There is nothing to apologize for, Prince_," she soothed within him. "_Tis mine, for I underestimated his power. See to her, heal her invisible wounds, then bring her to my talan so I can help her_." With that she turned and glided up the steps with her lover.

* * *

**Oh boy oh boy that's some good character development right here!**


	14. Chapter 14

**High school sucks I'm moving to Canada**

* * *

Legolas let Kuil rest for the night while the others grieved for Gandalf, but her dreams were no less troublesome. Nightmares haunted her, and even Legolas had trouble calming her down. Finally morning came and Legolas woke her up, breakfast in hand, though she barely touched any of it. She dressed in new clothes and Legolas led her to Galadriel, enjoying the sights along the way. They climbed the stairs again, reaching the large Talon, and Haldir stood waiting for them. Kuil smiled warmly and approached him, his warm large hands covered her shoulders and brought her into a tight hug.

"Just head inside when you're ready," he comforted, but her look changed to trouble. She looked at the other two elves, silently questioning if they will come with her. "Lady Galadriel wants to talk to you in private, it will be alright." Haldir smiled, stroking her arms, encouraging her.

She looked to the large wooden doors, swallowing hard and slowly slipping away from his touch and slowly climbing the steps. The two men watched as she knocked on the door and opened, disappearing inside.

"Do you think Galadriel will cure her?" Haldir questioned, eyes still watching the pale door, hands still tingling from her touch.

Legolas sighed, turning away, "I don't know. I thought Elrond could with his excellent healing abilities, but it only seemed to cause more problems. The climbed down, discussing Kuil and her recovery. Gimli meet up with them and Haldir left the two companions to wander the woods.

Meanwhile, Kuil sat with Galadriel and Celeborn in their large room, drinking hot tea and warming up by the large two rulers did not talk, only watch as Kuil shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"Kuil," Galadriel spoke first, soft and motherly. "Know that you are safe here, and whatever you tell us will be a secret kept by us for eternity."

Kuil rose her gaze to the heavenly elleth, face twisted in uncertainty. "W-what is it that you want to know?"

Galadriel sat next to her, pale hands over hers. "I want to help you, but you can help us in the process. You are afraid to talk about the Jealous Man in fear that he will find you and take you, but if we know what he is doing, then we can prevent it in the future and, believe it or not, talking about him will help you overcome your fear from him."

The cup shook from her hand that gripped it, Celeborn now sat on the other side, taking the cup and setting it down while he held the other hand.

"I know it is frightening, but there comes a time when we all must face our fear." He consoled, carefully stroking her hand.

She only stared absently, mumbling. "I faced my fears every day in that cell, watching him tear elves apart and do... things to me that I could not fight back for." A shudder went down her spine, but they two let her continue. "I fear him everyday, and you all should as well, the things I've seen... experienced. None of you will survive if he enters Lorien."

Galadriel grabbed her chin and turned her head towards her, "He cannot enter Lorien, my magic and ring Nenna will not allow it."

"No," Kuil denied. "He entered Rivendell, he can enter Lorien and Mirkwood, and everywhere! No one can stop him because he cannot die!" Her breathing increased, tears forming, and Celeborn wrapped his arm around her.

"Tell us what he has done, what his methods are, and that way we will be able to stop him." He suggested again, but Kuil fought against his embrace.

She sobbed out, "You will never be able to stop him! First he will capture you and drag you back to his home in chains and leads like a dog! Then he keeps you in the darkest cells and lets you sit and wait and hear the cries of your friends and family being skinned and tortured! Those he thinks have usefulness he will torture them until they have given in and lose all sanity, just like him. They become his servants, slaves with no thoughts or desire than serving him. Men are soldiers and guards, women clean and are bred for perfect elves like animals! But when their usefulness is out, then they are gutted and skinned for their last use. You can not win against him, no one can win..." The two noticed her start to rock, her words softening to mumbles, and her eyes grew wild.

"Kuil," Galadriel called out to her, Celeborn worked to stop her rocking as the lady of light faced her. "Anyone can be killed, no one, not even me, can live forever without death. He was mortal once, and he will always be mortal." Kuil looked to her, but her eyes were dark and saw the decet. "Darling," Galadriel called out to again, stroking her red hands. "Thank you for bringing this information to us, now all of the elvish lands know of this enemy, and we can prevent him from taking any more elves; you do know that, yes?" Kuil stopped rocking, the information dawning on her: she has been to every every elvish realm, each one helping her and now knowing that the Jealous Man is out there.

Slowly, Kuil looked to Galadriel again, her voice soft, "I... helped?" Galadriel nodded, and she saw the broken child smile, bright and hopeful. Then she saw her blue eyes glaze over with tears, and Celeborn brought her close and let her cry; Galadriel stroked her hair and sang a lullaby.

Kuil spent some more hours with the rulers, healing her invisible wounds and trying some new habits her and Legolas came up with. When lunch time came, she was sent off to eat lunch with the Fellowship, and she skipped happily down the steps.

Legolas and Gimli leisurely walked around Lothlorien, admiring the blooming flowers and towering trees, and the two formed a tight bond that none thought possible. Gimli was telling a story of a fighting tournament in which he won, when there came gleeful laughter from behind, and fast footsteps hurried towards them. The two turned to see Kuil running towards them, her smile brighter than it has ever been. She leaped to Legolas and he caught her easily, spinning her around and sharing her laughter. Gimli watched in amusement, surprised that the girl managed to overcome her problems.

"I helped, Legolas, I helped!" She cheered and skipped around Legolas, going to Gimli and wrapped her arms around him. He gave a small chuckle and patted her back, and Kuil leaped up and continued to run around.

Legolas managed to stop and ask, "Kuil, sweetheart, how did you help?"

"They know about the Jealous Man," She could barely contain herself. "They all know, and now they know how to protect themselves! No more elves will be taken, no more will fall to him!" Legolas knew that wasn't the case, he would get more desperate, but he didn't dare say that out loud. Instead he guided her back to the rest of the Fellowship for lunch, having to make sure she didn't get hurt along the way with her bouncing. They reached the camp, servants already leaving and the hobbits digging into the food. Kuil leaped around and hugged everyone of the Fellowship, Legolas had to explain while they reached returned the hugs with a mixture of confusion and excitement. Legolas managed to sit her down long enough to eat, she listened openly to everyone's stories and they heard her laugh for the first time. Haldir quickly heard the news of the broken girl laughing and running around the realm, and he almost sprinted to their camp to see her.

He entered and saw her eating happily and laughing as the hobbits explained a prank they pulled once. Haldir's heart fluttered and butterflies entered his stomach, he fought the urge to swoop her up and carry her away to be with her. Kuil saw him, however, and she ran to him, leaping into his strong arms and laughing. Haldir twirled her, spinning her around and letting her dress twirl with them. He set her down, but they still held the embrace, she stilled cheered the words she's been announcing to everyone she met. Haldir laughed, bringing her back far enough to see her face, her pink lips smooth and skin healthy, the slight yellow smile still brighter than what he's ever seen.

"The hobbits were just telling us funny stories, you should join!" She took his hand and worked to drag him to the others who chuckled at the show.

Haldir didn't notice the others, only saw her, glowing bright and vibrant, and his mind went numb with the single thought to touch her.

"Actually, Kuil," he managed to cough out. "I was hoping we could... I-I mean Legolas was telling me that you worked on reading in Rivendell, but you probably haven't gotten much practice... and well, we have a library with many fantastic stories." He needed to stop talking now, he felt his face turn red, but he couldn't stop as he looked at her.

Legolas laughed and thought about whether to help him, and he thought it would return the favor of helping the Fellowship. "Kuil, go with Haldir, I'm sure the hobbits would be happy to tell their stories again to you." Kuil nodded and skipped off through the bushes, her hand still entwined with Haldir's.

Haldir managed to slow Kuil down enough to a walk, and they strolled through the trees; Haldir took the long way to the library. Kuil recalled the stories she heard, pausing to try and remember the events that took place. Haldir laughed as she told the stories, her face adorable as she smiled and giggled, their held hands rocking back and forth as they walked. Kuil kept reciting stories, fast paced and excited as her heart pumped. She didn't feel afraid, didn't have to examine the area around her for threat, didn't have to keep her voice quiet in fear of spies overhearing, she was with Haldir, and she knew she was safe. She looked to him, noticing his brown eyes calm with a hidden... look, a look she did not know. She noticed that he was closer than before, his hand was stroking hers, and their pace was slow. Her story stopped, trailed off as she studied his beautiful face and perfectly groomed hair. He brought up and hand and slowly brought it towards her face, moving a strand hair behind her perfect pointed ear. She didn't flinch from the sudden touch, in fact she leaned into the warm hand. His hand cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking her soft skin, the two stood in silence, the world around them blurred.

"I promise to protect you until my dying breath," Haldir vowed, his eyes hardening with determination, but that _look _still stayed. He leaned in, their heads touching, sharing their warm breaths. Kuil felt odd in her stomach, like it was lifting and floating, she didn't know what it was. She wanted to hold her stomach, to hug it and hope the feeling would stop, and her heart pumped hard. "What's wrong?" Haldir questioned, worry covered his face as he examined for anything wrong with her.

She broke away and gripped her stomach, "I don't know... my stomach, it feels wrong!" Haldir didn't know what to do, he placed his hand over hers, hoping to feel what was wrong. "It feels like it's floating... I don't like it!" Haldir broke into laughter, unable to hold it in. "What?" Kuil questioned, her face now twisted into anger, anger that he would laugh at her when she is ill.

He held her shoulders and explained, "Kuil, _meleth_, does it feel like there's bugs in your stomach, flying around?"

"Y-yes, how did you know?" Kuil looked to him wide-eyed, is she going to die?  
"Because I had the same feeling when I saw you," Haldir took her hands again. "That is the feeling of nervousness."

Kuil blinked, all emotion gone. "Why would I be nervous?"

Haldir lifted his hands and held her face, his voice smooth and rich, "Because I love you." Their lips touched, the warmness melting into each other, and Haldir held her close. Kuil's stomach filled with bugs again, but she didn't dare even move; she just wanted to keep close to Haldir, keep touching him. They kissed again, lips lingering, hands moving slowly, but Kuil got a sharp realization of what she was doing. She pushed away, hands shaking, her eyes wild.

"No! No I can't! I-I'm the wife of the Jealous Man!" She cried out, voice trembling as she backed away from the frightened march-warden.

Haldir shook his head, stepping forward and arms by his sides, "Kuil, it's alright, it's alright." Kuil kept her distance from him, backing into one of the mallorn trees and sliding down. Haldir ran to her, stopping her before she could run away, grabbing her arm. "Kuil listen to me! Did you agree to be his wife?" His questioned snapped Kuil back to the word, eyes focusing and her body slowly began to relax. Haldir asked again, "Did you agree to be his wife?"

Kuil thought, speaking low, "N-no, at least, I don't think I did."

"Then you are not his wife," Haldir explained and Kuil gave him an odd look. "You did not consent, he forced his will upon you, and so you are not his wife. You never agreed." Kuil blinked again, the idea dawning on her, her body free from bonds at last, and the prison in the dark place unlocking because she never agreed to be his wife and so she was never the wife of the Jealous Man... she was never Anwavanessa. She lunged to him, tears trickling down her face, but for once they were from happiness. Haldir wrapped his arms around her, laughing and stroking her back. She leaned back and kissed him, and he gladly returned it. Haldir changed their position, he leaned against the pale tree and cradled Kuil, his strong hands holding her up. They stayed, going slow yet passionate, and the two forgot everything around them.

"Wait," Kuil broke away, staring into the brown jewels. "Aren't we supposed to be going to the library?" Haldir laughed wildly, his body shaking and chest rumbling against Kuil's head.

After a moment he managed to speak, "If you want, but I was enjoying out... detour." Kuil giggled, her cheeks turning a bright pink. She didn't attempt to move, and instead Haldir lifted her with ease, carrying her to the library to read.

Kuil picked out a book and began, asking for help when needed, and Haldir gladly helped. The sun began to set and the two walked joyfully back to camp, hands entwined and lips constantly against the other. They reached the bushes and Haldir kissed her goodbye, she skipped into the bushes and left Haldir in swoon.

* * *

**Aw the smol bean is finally happy! Let's see if this will last!**


End file.
